


A New Dream

by Yogwind



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogwind/pseuds/Yogwind
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami the sole survivor of the Holy Grail War has obtained her wish. Now with her two servants she shall go to a world where darkness has nearly overtaken the land and the Moon shattered. Note this is an AU version of Remnant, certain Nasuverse rules will apply.





	1. Fallen from the Moon

 

 **_A New Dream_ ** ****

**Disclaimer:** _I own neither RWBY nor Fate/Extra, they belong to their respective owners. Also major spoilers for the Fate/Extra PSP game, and spoilers for RWBY up to Volume 5. Also this is my first story and I do not have a set schedule for updates.  
_

* * *

“Normal Speech”

 **_“Skill/Noble Phantasm”_ ** ****  
_‘Thoughts/Telepathy”_  
“ **Incantation/Code Cast** ”  
  
****_Prologue_       

A young girl lies in the middle of an endless sea of data, her body being eroded by the very thing that gave her life. The victor who has slain many to reach the end of her journey has led to her death. The device known as the Moon Cell would erase any and all irregularities even if it meant losing the victor.

Hakuno Kishinami felt what limited amount of life she had in her spiritron-based body being eroded from the Moon Cell’s data. If she was a normal victor she would've been given a wish and sent home perhaps stored in the Moon Cell’s memory for eons to come, but she is not normal for she is an AI based off of a frozen girl with a deadly disease.

Her thoughts lingered on the people she has slain in this war the ones who wishes she has trampled on with her own, a wish in which she has stopped the Holy Grail War.  
  
Shinji Matou an eight year old boy who had no idea what he got into.  
  
Dan Blackmore a soldier who imparted wisdom to her and yet with nothing left to lose.  
  
A tortured child net-ghost by the name of Alice looking for a friend in a world where one must fight and kill every week.  
  
An arrogant bastard of a man named Atrum Galliasta so blinded by winning he would do anything to succeed.

Julius Harway a born assassin who led a life full of sorrows and regrets all for slain young King.  
  
Rin Tohsaka the girl who saved and helped her so many times, a girl that could even be considered her best living friend.  
  
Even the remnant of her own body who managed to survive until the end and just wanted to live and prove that he existed with a broken down Archer.

She has won and obtained her wish. She has put an end to the suffering of countless mages, she has spit in the dreams of the ones she has slain and all they have slain, all to end the accursed cycle of death over a wish that can reshape anything and everything.      

She feels two large tugs on her soul as she faintly smiles. How could she forget about her servants that fought with her during her short life? Even being deleted together meant nothing to them as they continued to be by her side.  
  
_“Wife-Sama, I will even grow my tails back again if it means I can save you! So please. Please don’t leave your Tamamo alone again.”_  
  
“ _Maestro, do you truly wish to sleep and leave me? Umu, it is just the Moon, I shall stand by that Vixen and cut it down to save you.”_  
  
Who they are flashed briefly in her mind; a woman in red wielding a flame shaped sword as long as she is tall an arrogant tyrant who loves to be pampered, and a woman in blue using spells and sorceries who just wishes to be the best wife she can be.  
  
Her magic circuits flared the command seals on her hand shined brightly as she thought of the very thing that has saved her in the beginning of her life. A small spark of courage as she asked herself How can I survive?  
  
She used what little power she had to scan through the Moon Cell’s information for any chance to live, a chance to be with her servants once more, a chance to live a fulfilling life. One thing comes forward to her mind, something that has a minuscule chance of success, one that will slide her out of this realm to another.  
  
“ **Let Spiritrons and silver be my life.** **  
** **Let stone and the archduke of the Moon be my foundation.** **  
** **Let the four cardinal gates close.”**

 _The Moon Cell has found my plans! The deletion has quickened! I must hurry!_  
  
**“Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.** **  
** **Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply shattering asunder with every filling!** **  
** **I shall declare here! Me and my Servants shall survive against the dark!** **  
** **We Shall face even the Earth and the Gods Together!** **  
** **_May the Regalia Shine Brightly forever more!”_**      
  
Her body was mostly deleted her Command Seals were gone, but her core was fine! She has found a way out of the Moon! What was left of her hand glowed with the intensity of the sun, blinding what little she can see with light.  
  
Data flowed through her mind at horrifying speeds, if her body was not mostly deleted she would be screaming, the data teaching her of a land far distant from her home. A world were the dark has almost won. Her hand shined brightly, a simple looking ring controlling a broken moon fusing with her very soul. And so she felt her broken body flying to the land of the broken moon.

**“Your Wish Shall Be Granted Victor of the Moon”**

* * *

 

  **[Rebooting…Rebooting… Reboot Successful**  
**Scanning for Damages** **  
** **Archives damaged… 99% corrupted**

 **Core Damage 99%** ****  
**Reconstructing Link to Throne of Heroes** ****  
**… Link Restored** ****  
**Beginning reconstruction** ****  
**Holy Grail Victor Found**  
**Regalia Given to Winner**  

 **Scanning Winner Hakuno Kishinami** **  
** **_Error Unable to Send to Throne_** ** _  
_****Changing Course of Action**

 **Creating Body For Winner** **  
** **Summoning Servants**

**Connecting Regalia to Core**

**…Connection Completed**

**Supplying Mana for Servant Sustainability**

**Renewing observation]**

* * *

 

Three slightly different red circles appeared in the middle of the Emerald Forest Temple. One had glorious burning roses added to the runic lines, another had sakura petals added, the final had cubes and data particles being discharged from it. A flash of bright light emitted from them as the light died down it left three young girls, two standing and one laying on the floor.

Hakuno’s eyes slowly open her vision hazy as she slowly sat up. She looked around and saw a ruin made of stone and her two servants standing near her. A forest surrounded the ruins as the moon light shined down on the group of three.

“…Saber? Caster?” Hakuno asked, her voice sounding hoarse, their previous battle with Savior and Twice draining the young magus.  
  
“Good morning Maestro.” The one in red said, her sword disappearing in a puff of rose petals.  
  
“Awww, Husband-Sama you were making the most peaceful sleeping face it was so adorable.” The one in a blue that was almost purple said, her bushy tail wagging slightly at she eyed her master.  
  
“Umu Caster, it was truly a beautiful sight to behold.” Saber said, and with that comment Hakuno’s face flushed slightly at the praise from her two servants. Idling wondering why her servants weren't in the astral state as they used to do.  
  
Hakuno collected her thoughts, the strange dream from her wish, the change of location and the fact _that she was still alive_ meant something went wrong with her deletion. Perhaps they actually made it out?  
  
“In any case,” Caster began saying, her voice drowned out by a low growling sound from around them.  
  
Dozens of red eyes appeared from the forest in front of them as a single large black bipedal wolf like creature with bone spikes on its body appeared in front. The bone mask covering its face brought to mind an Assassin class servant. Waves of disgust and hatred came to Hakuno as she eyed the mysterious creature _._    
  
“Saber! Caster!” Her two servants already beginning to engage, the Red Saber rushing forward with rose petals being left in her wake as the Blue Caster stood in front of their Master several ofuda appearing in her hand.  
  
The beasts gave them no mind for to them they were just humans and in accordance to that they were their enemies. Four of them broke off from the rest of the pack and charged at the three.  
  
“Caster Skill!” Hakuno yelled, as she did the one in blue threw a ofuda at the few that charged, **_“Curse: Fiery Heaven!”_** she said, as the beasts erupted into flame as they screamed as they turned to ash.  
  
_Enemy Programs don’t feel pain, what are these things!?_ Hakuno thought, her mind racing as more beasts charged towards her and her Servants.  
  
The one in red was on them in a moment her sword slicing through the first two like butter, she jumped up from their bodies and brought down her sword on another slicing it in half. One of the beasts managed to slip around her but was met with a quick end as a floating mirror slammed into its skull mask.  
  
She eyed the ones cut in half as they slowly turned to black smoke instead of turning to pixels like _enemy programs_ , and in no time more was coming charging with anger and hatred at the Humans who killed their brethren.  
  
“Saber Skill!”, as she said this Saber twirled her blade as the Roman Emperor brought her sword to shoulder height and sped through the incoming beasts leaving rose petals in her wake, slicing through the few remaining beasts and several nearby trees.  
  
“Maestro.” The two servants turned towards their master as Saber spoke, “We should find our way out of this forest before we are overran.”  
  
“I agree, you seem tired so I’ll carry you out of this depressing forest master!” Caster said opening her arms towards Hakuno.  
  
Hakuno blinked and looked around, her curiosity took her as she felt her hand. The ring on her hand to be exact, shining with three stones stood a ring. The _Regalia_ she remembered from the strange dream.  
  
“Saber, Caster I believe we are in a different world.” She told her two servants who were staring blankly at the moon, _The Shattered Moon._

* * *

“Glynda,” a man in a black suit with messy grey hair called the woman in his office as he stared out towards the Emerald Forest, “Prepare an airship we have someone to meet in the Emerald Forest.” His assistant look at him in complete and utter confusion. 

  
“Ozpin you can’t be serious at this hour? Who in their right mind would be in Grimm infested territory in the middle of the night?”  She exasperatedly said, knowing her boss has said outlandish things in the past and hoping it was yet another.  
  
He took a sip of his hot cocoa and looked at her with a serious expression on his face,“Glynda the Moon has sent some help our way. It has been far too long since the Moon has interfered with humanity, would it not be impolite if we did not welcome its heroes?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**   _I own neither RWBY nor Fate/Extra, they belong to their respective owners. Also major spoilers for the Fate/Extra PSP game, and spoilers for RWBY up to Volume 5._

“Normal Speech” ****  
**_“Skill/Noble Phantasm”_ ** ****_  
_ _‘Thoughts/Telepathy”_   
“ **Incantation/Code Cast** ”

* * *

**_  
Chapter 1_**  
Saber’s blade cut down another of the lupine attackers its body turning into black particles. Hakuno looked around as she saw no more red eyes she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
‘These ‘Grimm’ are strange, it’s as if we are still on the Moon Cell, normal life is supposed to have souls and these have nothing, just hollow body and mind.’  
  
“Saber, Caster we should leave now before larger Grimm show up.”  
  
“Maestro, I do not think that will be a problem.” Saber said pointing her sword at a black dot in the sky, barely visible even with the lights coming off of it.“Should we comadere their vessel? We can leave with it without a problem.”  
  
“Saber-San that is a terrible idea. We don’t know where we are and where would we even go even if we did take their vessel.” Caster said, her ears twitching as she looked at her rival.  
  
The vessel was approaching fast and with its approach the Grimm activity nearly stopped in its entirety, the beowolves knowing that more humans are coming and that they would be quickly outmatched leaving only the newly born grimm to be so reckless.  
  
Hakuno stared at awe at the flying vehicle, while she knew of things similar that were on Earth, she has never seen one and that has filled her with curiosity at the strange vehicle. She only hoped that she would not have to fight whoever was on the vehicle she was tired of fighting and just wanted to rest for now.

The vehicle landed not far from them, opening up to reveal two adults walking out, a man walking with a cane who seemed to be wearing a dark suit and a blond woman who seemed to be wearing a cape?  
  
“Well now, I believe I did tell you Glynda that someone was out here.” The man said looking slightly at his companion.

  
“Yes yes you did Headmaster.” the woman responded, “Now come along children we will escort you back to Vale and call your parents.”  
  
_“Master give me the word and me and Saber-san will burn them to ash!”_ Caster said through the Master-Servant bond that the three had.  
  
“Glynda as we discussed we are taking them to my office, that is if you three wish to come with us, we will surely make it worth your time.” The headmaster said as he took a sip of his drink. The woman eyed the headmaster but did not say anything giving full trust to the man.  
  
_“Master, I do not trust them, they appear right after we arrive in this world? They have most likely set up a plan to capture us if we do not comply with them.”_ Caster cautioned. _“Also… something is off about their souls I’m not to sure what type of Magecraft they have but their souls are off.”_ _  
_  
Hakuno eyed the Headmaster, caution welled up in her. Knowing that at least most likely in any world Servants such as Saber and Caster would be a threat, that would not make them invincible but at the moment they had no options left other than to take their help.  
  
“Where are you taking us citizens?” Saber said, her eyes narrowing to a point.  
  
“We would like to continue this conversation at my office in Beacon in order to ensure there is no bothersome listeners.” The man waived them into the craft.  
  
Hakuno nodded at the man, “Saber, Caster.” Their weapons faded into digital particles as they followed the two adults into the airship. Hakuno made a note of the slight astonishment that appeared briefly on the woman’s face.  
  
Once they sat down in the airship Hakuno stared out the window in amazement. She knew that it could fly and even though the Moon Cell has informed her of the basics of humanity’s devices she has never felt the experience of flying through the sky like this.  
  
Hakuno watched as the forest slowly disappeared from sight. She checked her bond between her servants, she wasn’t sure exactly what was wrong with it but something felt _off_ as if she wasn’t supplying them with mana anymore. It would seem that the Regalia was fueling their existence, to what extent it was hard to tell she would have to ask Saber and Caster once they were alone.  
  
Hakuno used this time to observe the two who led them into the airship. The woman appeared to be in her mid- to late 30s and had bright blonde hair like Saber. She was wearing a white top and held a device that looked to be similar to her portable terminal she used to have.  
  
The Man was odder though, he appears older perhaps in his mid 40s with messy greyish silver hair his suit turned out to be a black over a green vest. But as Caster noted, both their souls felt _off_ while she wasn’t as strong or as knowledgeable with Magecraft as other Masters she did know that something was off about him, perhaps they are Magi?  
  
She sighed as she thought to herself _‘What do we even do now? We are free from the Moon Cell but it seems this world has its own fair share of troubles. Should we just run and find a place to live peacefully… or..’_  
  
Hakuno’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice over the speaker. “Please ensure your seatbelts are fasted as we are preparing to descend.”  
  
The doors opened to reveal the place now known as Beacon. Hakuno stared intently at it for it was the thing she has ever seen in her life.  
  
“Umu while this ‘Beacon’ of yours looks stunning and you have this one’s praise, it is still not a match for Ro-” Saber began to say then Caster wacked her in the head before she could give away any information about her identity.  
  
“Like Saber-San was trying to say, while this place is adequate you didn’t take us here to just look.” Caster said folding her arms as she only gave the Academy a passing glance.  
  
“Follow us to my office.” The Headmaster smiled as he said this, he led them past a statue of a man and woman on a rock outcropping above a beowolf. He walked up to the tower and led them to the elevator.  
  
“Now I believe we should do some more proper introductions I am Ozpin the headmaster of this fine school, and this is Glynda Goodwitch she is the Academies combat professor as well as my assistant of sorts.”  
  
“I am Hakuno Kishinami from Tsukumihara Academy and these are my Servants, Saber and Caster.” Hakuno replied revealing the information about her two Servants to a minimal until she knew if she could trust him.  
  
“So will you tell me your story victor of the Moon? Or are you going to let us guess at it?” Ozpin said, his eyes hidden by his glasses.  
  
Her and her Servants tensed up at the mention of the moon the office space was filled with tension that the Headmaster was completely ignoring. Glynda on the other hand was gripped her riding crop as she was ready to use her Semblance to detain them.

_“Master, we have to be careful, we do not know how much he knows about the Moon Cell, if the Regalia falls into the wrong hands then who knows what will happen.”_ Caster warned

Hakuno sighed, "Me and my Servant's fought in the Holy Grail War, and I made my wish, which allowed me to be teleported to the forest where you then found us."

Ozpin nodded slowly "I see... Did the Moon give you control over it?" Hakuno shook her head, her denial was only met with an "I see" as the headmaster began drinking his hot cocoa. Caster narrowed her eyes at the Headmaster but before she could say anything her Master was already speaking.

"Can I ask a question?" Hakuno asked and Ozpin nodded in answer "Those beasts... the beasts of Grimm are they common?" Hakuno shuttered as she remembered negative emotions given off by those beasts it was as if she was facing off against the berserk Assassin again.

"Sadly, yes very much so much in fact it can be said they are the predominant species here on Remnant, they are only kept at bay by our Huntsman." Ozpin answered her question.  
  
“The beowolf in particular is perhaps the most common type of land-based Grimm on equal abundance with Creeps.” Glynda added as she typed on her strange tablet like device.  
  
“Let us cut to the chase, do you wish to join Beacon? The new term starts in a week and as a new student you can adapt to this land and learn how we do things. The only problem would be your groups lack of a fourth member but that is an issue that can be fixed another day.” Glynda appeared to want to say something but at the last moment just signed.  
  
“What kind of school is Beacon? What makes it special enough to house me and my Wife?” Caster said, her tone sounding irritated at the Headmaster.  
  
“Beacon is a Huntsman Academy and so we train you to become a Huntsman,” Glynda answered in his stead, seeing the slight look of confusion on their faces she sighed as she continued, “Huntsmen are hunters specialized in fighting Grimm and overall are the protectors of humanity.”  
  
“Tell me, Headmaster of Beacon, do you plan to chain down this one’s master? If so you have guts to do it so openly.” Saber said, her voice taking on an annoyed tone towards the headmaster.  
  
“Not at all,” the Headmaster replied with a wave of his hand, “I just wish to help Humanity and Faunus by helping train the best of the best Huntsmen.”  
  
Hakuno sighed, _‘I could just leave and find a small place to live the rest of my life, or fight against an endless dark that who knows how long of humanity has fought and not won against?’_ she spared a glance at Saber and Caster, knowing at least Saber would like to help her citizens fight.  
  
_“Master, I think we should take up his offer, we need knowledge of the land and learning here would not be a bad idea, if he is truthful in his words.”_ Caster added, her eyes not leaving the Headmaster.  
  
_“Maestro, It would do us some good at least for the time being to join, but if you do not wish it to be so, then we shall leave and find information from another.”_  
  
“We.. accept with a condition.” Hakuno stated.  
  
“Oh? And what is this ‘condition’ I may be the headmaster of the school but there are some things not even I can change.”  
  
“My Servants.. They should be allowed to choose if they wish to attend to classes, at least one of us will attend each class, but it might not be all of us.”  
  
“I see, I ask of you to at least fully attend the combat classes, as Professor Goodwitch here is against unnecessary absences and as long as the work is done for the classes i'm sure the professors won’t miss a few absences.”  
  
Hakuno yawned and nodded, “I see you are tired, Professor Goodwitch will take you to the first year dormitories where you will stay for your freshman year here at Beacon.”  
  
With that being said Professor Goodwitch led Hakuno and her two servants back into the elevator.  
  
“And Hakuno Kishinami, welcome to Beacon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note  
> So uh yeah Hakuno’s 4th teammate will be shown in the next chapter, and the next chapter will have probably the remaining part of the info dump with how her Servants are remaining, their parameters in a world where they are completely unknown, and the whole deal with Od and Aura. 
> 
> Also I forgot to mention it last chapter but this world has some aspects of the Nasuverse in it, what exactly came over will be revealed in time. Also thank you for your kind words in the reviews I wasn't expecting this story to get so much attention to be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither RWBY nor Fate/Extra, they belong to their respective owners. Also major spoilers for the Fate/Extra PSP game, and spoilers for RWBY up to Volume 5. 
> 
> “Normal Speech”  
> “Skill/Noble Phantasm”  
> ‘Thoughts/Telepathy”  
> “Incantation/Code Cast”

“Normal Speech”  
**“Skill/Noble Phantasm” **_‘Thoughts/Telepathy” __**“Incantation/Code Cast”**___****

 

_**_**Chapter 2** _ ** _

“This will be the room you will be staying at for your time in Beacon.” Professor Goodwitch said as the door she was holding her scroll near to opened, they were now in the campus dormitories first floor.

“You will find four school mandated scrolls on the desk, Scrolls will allow you entrance to your dorm and allow you to connect to the CCT, there is also a school map already downloaded on it.” Hakuno and her two Servants followed her into the dorm

The dorm room was to put it lightly plain; two extra doors on each side of the room,four twin size beds crammed in, with a large window in the middle of the wall, and two desks on either side of the door, the desk on the right held four small items which is similar to the one the Professor had in her hands.

“You will also be required to wear school uniforms during school hours, we will take your measurements for them in two days time and provide them to you free of charge. As an addition as a full-ride scholarship you will receive a monthly stipend to assist your financial situation.”

As she was speaking Hakuno walked towards the desk and grabbed one of the Scrolls, the Regalia briefly shined as it did a translucent window appeared in front of her face.

_**Connect to CCT?** _   
_**Warning Device used as access point will be absorbed into the Regalia** _   
_***Note: Extra Data found, if absorbed will sync all current data into Moon Cell Database** _   
_**Yes/No/Ask me again later** _

Hakuno blinked at the screen that appeared in front of her,she quickly hit the third option before the Professor could see the screen.

“On your left is a closet where you can store your belongings and on the right is your private bathroom, if you need anything just send a message and we will have someone come and assist you” Professor Goodwitch said and went to leave but paused.

“Also, when you get the chance you must obtain new clothing for we are still a combat school immodest appearances will not be tolerated once the semester begins.” As she said that the door closed behind her.

As soon as the door closed Hakuno yawned, “Master, I believe you should get some rest, let’s deal with everything that has happened tomorrow.”

“Umu, I agree you have been through a lot today, from running your way to the core of the moon to finding themself in a new land far from home.”

Hakuno sleepily nodded and made her way to the one of the beds.

“Caster, Saber, separate beds.” Hakuno yawned out as she said that she pointed to two of the remaining beds.

“But, Master!/Maestro!”

“While I’m asleep I want you two to get some rest, you two have fought enough for one day.” What was the headmaster planning? Why did he feel off he even felt a bit familiar? But thinking they were in a new world how was that possible? How much does he know about the Moon Cell?

* * *

 

Hakuno’s stomach was what woke her, she lazily got up and looked around the room she was in, one bed empty but the other two had human shaped lumps in them. As if on cue of her awakening a puffy tail came out of one of them as Caster woke up.

“Good Morning Master,” Caster said as she stretched “Did you have many dreams of this one?.”

“ _Maestroooo _,”__ Saber yawned out, “Is it time for food? Let us go to the chefs and make them make us a feast!”

Hakuno nodded as she and her Servants got ready for the day ahead, well as ready as three people could get when they only have the cloths on their backs.

“Now allow me to lead us to the dinning hall Maestro!”

“Oh? Saber have you even look at the map?” Caster said her eyes narrowing to a point as they began to leave the room “It would be such a shame for Master to not be able to eat due to a certain swordswomen leading her all in the wrong directions.”

“Casko you offend me I know where I am going-”

“Nero, Tamamo” Hakuno sighed as she began, “Try not to fight, we just have to follow the map on the scroll right?” She picked up a scroll as they were leaving and the same pop up window appeared from the Regalia as the previous night. What would happen if she allowed the Regalia to access the data?

She hit yes, and as soon as she did the scroll started to turn into data particles and flow into the Regalia as it did a new screen popped up.

**Connection to CCT secured**  
_**Current feature(s); Moon Cell Database, Mystic Code Creation, Mana Connection to Servants (2/4) _ **  
_**New feature(s); Aura/Od gauge, messaging, video calling, World Wide Web access, Map of Beacon.**_**_**_

Several things stood out to her from this new window, but her main focus at the current time was getting food. 

_"There is something I have been meaning to ask you about Maestro.”_ Nero use their bond to speak as she began to lead them towards the cafeteria.   
__  
_“This is a new world correct? A world sadly without Rome nor a world without Japan, which means there is no reason to hide our names, no enemies around every corner, nor any chance for our legends to exist. Is there any harm to use our True Names? Yes Ozpin is … strange but he is most likely an outlier and even the common masses would not know of Servants .” _  
  
_“Master, I believe it would not hurt us, our True Name that is, and it would allow us to more ‘fit in’ with the people of this world, secrets hidden even something like a name would bring fear and worry that could endanger you my love.”_____

 

_Hakuno pondered for a moment, if it was Earth or any variation of the blue marble she would say the risks were to high, the only one knowing even a sliver of what heroes they could be would be Ozpin, but his knowledge most likely only goes as far as the knowledge that the Moon Cell exists. It would be for her best to not underestimate him but what are the chances he knows of Ancient Rome and Ancient Japan?_

_**_**___**_**_**_**_**_**______“______**_**_**_**_**_**___**_** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It is your decisions you can decide if you wish to use your True Name then you may.”________________ Hakuno answered a small smile on her face.

“Umu then I shall wear the name Nero Claudius in the open once more! Now let us get Maestro some food!” The red Saber proclaimed with a large smile on her face as she led them down the hall.

They found the cafeteria quite easily as it seems that the Academy grounds were made with a simple design in order to not confuse students from previous schools. After a quick meal Hakuno decided the best thing that they could do before the semester began was to learn about the world.

 

* * *

 

“So this world doesn't have any Magicraft?” Hakuno asked, her Servants ran in different directions once they reached the library and she managed to grab a table in the back of the library while grabbing a few history looking books.

“Umu, going from what I was able to glean from these books, it seems that this world is ran by the power of Aura and Dust.” Saber responded, puffing her chest out in pride as she had three books in front of her, Huntsman the Protectors of Civilization, The Rise of the Schnee Dust Co. and Beginner's Aura guide.

“Indeed, Aura is similar to Od in the fact it comes from the soul, but it seems to be used more of a protective shield, occasionally one will learn about something called a ‘Semblance’ which is said to be a true reflection of their own soul.” Caster said as she had a book in front of her titled The Truth and Myth of Semblance by Doctor Lockhart.

The blue Caster cleared her throat “On the subject of Aura, it seems that they enhance the person to an extent where they might be able to handle a third rate heroic spirit, perhaps a decently powered Assassin or a Rider without noble phantasm In fact it seems some are constant and some are trigger based, there is a few records of a student that attended here that had one that made them passively absorb sources of heat.”

Tamamo then proceeded to use the scroll she kept somewhere and brought up a video of a person making clones of themself to fight one of the Grimm.

“Umu, it seems a material called ‘Dust’ can be used by anyone with Aura to perform a level of magecraft, it is usually used to give their bullets an incredible variety of elements or to chance enhance their Semblance.”

“I see…” Hakuno replied as she closed her eyes, Semblances, Aura, Dust and Grimm? This world is so very different then Earth, Grimm are the dominant beings.

“Then there is the matter of the Faunus Maestro.” Saber said and Hakuno tilted her head in confusion. Faunus? Ozpin did not mention Faunus.

“Faunus are in the simplest terms, are men and women with animal parts.” Hakuno blinked not expecting that answer was that it?

“An example would be Casko here,” Saber was going to continue as Caster cut in,

“In a sense, they are just a human with an additional body feature such as the ears or tail but only one unlike your adorable wife Tamamo-no-Mae who has both an incredibly fluffy ears and an even more fluffy of a tail.” She said as she swished her tail back and forth.

Saber’s eye twitched as she was interrupted but she calmed down quickly “Yes, that is what the faunus are basically and they have had some … trouble with the Humans of this world as they seem to be heavily discriminated against so Casko here needs to be careful.”

Hakuno sighed as she rubbed her head, We need allies, the only ones we currently can trust are ourselves. We need to find trustworthy people and make it impossible for Ozpin and the Grimm to bother us.

Hakuno looked at her Regalia, the window said it could supply mana for two more Servants, perhaps we shall summon more Servants? Servants alone could probably pose a threat that can act as a ward against Ozpin and Grimm.

“Did any of you find any information about Grimm? The only books I have managed to get through was the ones about the Huntsman Academies.” Hakuno herself had four books in front of herself titled; History of Beacon, History of Atlas Academy, History of Shade Academy, and History of Haven Academy.

“Umu my book went into some details and it seems that Grimm feast upon negative emotions and their origins are unclear but it is believed that they are negative emotions given life. Such pitiful creatures, only able to think of rage and hate they are almost akin to a Berserker without the power.”

_“Tamamo, Nero should a new servant be summoned? We have no allies in this world the Moon Cell is the closest we have and there are people who know of it.”_

The Saber in red drummed her fingers on the desk _“In my heart I am against it, but as you said Maestro we need help an Assassin class Servant would be a welcome addition to ensure your safety.”_

_“While I personally despise the idea of sharing you with even the Roman brute over there,”_ Caster waved her hand at Saber _“I think that if we do not summon another it seems that the Headmaster would find a person to add to our team most teams have four members afterall. Overall a Lancer class Servant would make a much more reliable shield for you my Wife._

Hakuno nodded “Let’s go back to the dorm it is getting late.” She said as she looked out the nearby window, the sun now red.

“Umu, let us get a quick dinner before we head on to our residence.”

 

* * *

Once they were in the the dorm room again Caster began laying down an Ofuda on each of the walls to the room while Hakuno prepared a large basic runic circle using a piece of chalk found in the desk.

“If we must summon a Servant we must do it right, isolate all sounds and prepare a trap in case it is a particularly unruly one.”

“Casko you are being to wary, tis Maestro we are talking about only the highest class of Servants would appear.” Saber was relaxing on the bed her sword in hand in case things went sour.

‘Would a Servant even be summoned? There is no chance of a wish, for what reason would a Servant wish to be summoned to help?’ Hakuno thought, for what she knew a Heroic spirit could only be summoned by the Holy Grail, but the Regalia could be used for that but what incentive would a Hero have to fight in a world not of their own?

Hakuno took a deep breath as she let her mana circulate through her body and connecting to the Regalia, then she spoke:

 

_**“Let the Moon and Spirit be the essence.**_  
_**Let spiritrons and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**_  
_**Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**_  
_**Force the four cardinal gates to close. _ **  
_**Let the boundless road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**_**_**_

 

_**Let it be declared now;**_  
_**your fate shall be my blade, your life shall shine as a Beacon**_  
_**Thou shall never have the Grail. _ **  
_**Thou shall never be granted a wish. _ **  
_**One can only obtain a chance for a new tale to add _ **  
__**Answer, if you would submit to this will and this chance for Life.****_**_**_**_**_**_

 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**An oath shall be sworn here. _ **  
_**I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven _ **  
_**I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! _ **  
_**From the Shattered Moon, attended to by Singular great word of power, _ **  
__**_**_**come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!”****_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

 

* * *

 

Hakuno shielded her eyes as a blinding smoke emitted from the summoning circle, from within the circle a new voice was heard,

“Servant Saber, though I am only a novice with the sword so please call me Saber Lily, I look forward to traveling and learning with you Master.” The mist cleared as a young girl in a white and black dress appeared weilding a golden blade. Her long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and bright green eyes stared at the Chosen Inheritor of the Moon.

“Maestro! She she!” The Red Saber froze in shock at the girl a young girl that looked like Saber’s clone.

 

Hakuno’s left hand burned with a slight pain as a singular new command seal imprinted on her hand in the appearance of a sheath above her original three. The new Saber drew her blade as she noticed the two other Servants.

“Yes, Lily I am your Master, do not worry these two Servants are my other Servants, we are all allies here.” Hakuno said attempting to get between the two Sabers.

 

“Um,” The golden sword was sheathed, “My apologies this is just my first summon so I’m a bit nervous. The Moon Cell has already informed me of your circumstances to some extent, it told me how you wished to show up in a new world and you are now calling down a helper to assist you on your journey.”

Hakuno paused at the mentioning of the Moon Cell, “Did it tell you anything else? About this world perhaps?” Nero looked as though she wished to say something but held her tongue as her Master was interviewing the new Servant

The white Saber paused for a moment as she now took into detail the appearance of the Red Saber, “Is that me? No it couldn't be…” She muttered then refocused her attention on her new Master, “Um, it didn’t tell me much but whatever you learn it will learn.”

Tamamo finally released a sigh as she saw how nervous the newly summoned Servant was, “Thank you for informing us of that Saber, now I believe you should inform our Master and us your true name before something has to happen.”

 

“Oh! My apologies!” Her cheeks now having a slight pink tint “My name is Artoria Pendragon!” The young girl exclaimed with pure cheerfulness in her voice.

‘Artoria Pendragon!? King Arthur!? A top-class Servant appeared?!’

“Well, allow us to introduce myself, I am Nero Claudius the first Saber Servant of Hakuno Kishinami.” The Emperor of Roses said after a brief pause.

 

“My name is Tamamo-no-Mae, Caster-type Servant and Wife of Hakuno Kishinami now understand this Lily, do not think you can make any moves on our beloved Master.” The blue Caster said as she stared daggers at the white Saber. 

“I am Hakuno Kishinami, it is a pleasure to meet you Artoria Pendragon, let us make this clear though,” Hakuno stared into the eyes of the white saber, “There are no rewards for this summon, no Holy Grail, in a world not of our own, and we have very few allies. Are you positive you wish to continue this journey with us?”

 

“Yes Master,” Artoria knelt down on one knee using her sword as a support, “for I am a knight pledged to uphold my Code of Chivalry, while that means little in this world I will stand by your side to fight against any evil.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well now, I did not think it would take this long to write this chapter, I blame mostly the fact I kept switching between Saber Lily and a few other Servants to include like the Savior of France. So anyways, next chapter will probably have a mini time skip to the day before Beacon and show how different Saber, Caster, and Lily are now they are in a world without the Cultural Sphere bonus and with a slightly wonky mana intake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither RWBY nor Fate/Extra, they belong to their respective owners. Also major spoilers for the Fate/Extra PSP game, and spoilers for RWBY up to Volume 5.

“Normal Speech” **  
** **_“Skill/Noble Phantasm”_ ** **_  
_ ** _‘Thoughts/Telepathy”_ _  
_ “ **Incantation/Code Cast** ”  
  
**Chapter 3** **  
** **  
** “Oh? A Servant summoning?” A pale tall woman wearing a black dress noted as she looked out a large window as she sat at the head of a long purple table the chairs empty minus her own, “I see, **He** has gotten desperate, to call forth such a being surely has cost him a great deal of the powers he has left.” She began as she stood up.  
  
“It is such a shame that he still thinks he has a chance.” She ran her hand alongside the table, “After all this time he still thinks **She** will assist him?”  
  
“Fortunately, **_it_ ** will be ready soon enough, after all once one succeeds many shall follow in **its** footsteps.” Her hand stopped as she held a pondering look.  
  
“ **She** will need some mild support, I will have to send some assistance to ensure the plans go through, to topple both **Him** and a Servant might require a bit more of a _push_ .” Her face held a smile as she said this, a humanoid silhouette appeared in the doorway.  
  
“Ensure she has the allies she needs to handle this situation, go and snuff out the last bit of hope that old wizard has.” The silhouette faded from view as it turned to empty smoke.  
  
“To create a perfect one was such a chore, but do not worry more will be on the way. I will win this game Ozpin, and you will watch as your world, your guardians fall to their knees.”

* * *

Red sword met golden blade as the two swords clashed, the loud clash reverberated throughout the empty arena.

  
“Umu, for saying you are just a novice your skill with the blade is praiseworthy, you truly live up to your name.” The red dressed Saber said as she allowed her blade to fade into rose petals.  
  
Artoria nodded her head cheerfully “Thank you, I still have a long road ahead of me but I hope to one day truly be worthy for this sword.” Caliburn laid in her hands as it slowly faded into motes of light.  
  
It has been 4 days since they summoned Artoria, they only had one more day to prepare before students will be arriving to get to have initiation at the Academy.  
  
_“Nero, Artoria it is almost time for the bullhead to arrive.”_  
  
_“Aye, Maestro we will arrive on time do not fret, our little spar has ended.”  
  
_ Hakuno hummed as she saw Nero and Artoria running towards them.  
  
“Took you two long enough, the ship is here now it's time to check out the town, personally I would've left you but Hakuno here wished for us all to go together.”  
  
“Sorry Master, Nero was giving me pointers on swordplay, it is such a relief to have another teacher with both Merlin and Ector out of the picture.”  
  
“Umu, I believe this girl to be a truly brave lioness and it would be such a waste to do nothing, with her current skills I would indeed trust her to be able to protect you, Maestro.”  
  
“It’s alright Artoria, let us go.” Hakuno calmly said, she was still wearing her Tsukumihara Academy uniform, while it would clean itself due to being made from data from the Moon Cell it was becoming more and more real, meaning she would have to get more clothes.  
  
Once on the bullhead Artoria clung to the window in amazement, it was her first time flying and she was incredibly excited, while she was informed of the flying vehicles from the books she has been reading, reading something and experiencing something is completely different.  
  
Tamamo, on the other hand, held her scroll in her hands and was taking a picture of her and Hakuno in such an angle where it was impossible to see hide nor hair of the red saber, leaving Nero to puff out her cheeks in annoyance.  
  
“Tamamo?”  
  
“Shh my Wife, recording our new life is something all newlyweds do.”  
  
“Oy Casko, thou should not forget I was her original Servant if anything this is _our_ honeymoon,” Nero said as she tried to get into the picture.  
  
“Attention passengers please ensure your seatbelts are in place as we make our descent.”  
  
Hakuno sighed as the saving grace of the pilot came.  
  
Once they got off Hakuno held up her right hand as the Regalia briefly shined a translucent map of the surroundings appeared.  
  
“We are here…” Hakuno began to mumble, “We need to head this way to the diner Artoria wished to try and the movie theater is across the street, while the dust shop is near the edge of town and doesn't close till well after the last shuttle back to Beacon.”  
  
_Grrrrrowwllll_  
  
The entourage of Servants and Master paused for a moment before a nervous chuckle emitted from the white Saber during the short time from her summoning tell now the rest of the party has found she eats _a lot_ .  
  
“Would it be a problem if we got food first?”  
  
Hakuno could only sigh as they began walking towards the diner that she wished to go to _Full Moon Diner_ .

* * *

It was good that they all four of them got a scholarship with a pension, as well as the fact Beacon supplied most of their meals or else Artoria would eat through all their money. For some reason, the white Saber could easily devour twice the normal amount of food for a regular person.

Hakuno took a minute to look at her surroundings, the diner was stark white from the floor to the walls even the ceiling where all different shades of white. The only sources of color in the diner was the red and brown seats and the gray bar. The number of people in the diner was only truly them and the one waitress who sat took their order.

While waiting for Artoria to finish her giant portion of a meal a thought came across her mind. _“Artoria?”_ _  
_  
“ _Yes, Master?”_  
  
_“Why do you feel hunger? Servants usually don’t require food, yet you seem to, do you know why?”_ _  
__  
__“Ah well, it seems strange at first it was because I saw you eat and I liked to eat and Kay always nagged me on how much I eat and,”_ She took a second to gather her thoughts, _“anyways I’ve always eaten slightly more than others, it also lessens the amount of mana I need to exist depending on the amount. It might be tied to my legend as well.”_  
  
Hakuno nodded in understanding, all Servants have their quirks from Nero’s pride to Francis Drake’s greed. The amount of mana on the other hand… Hakuno glanced at the Regalia the Moon Cell can fully cover four Servants at the moment why would she worry about lack of mana?  
  
“Master the movie is about to start!” Tamamo said as she jumped to her feet, “If we don’t leave now we will miss the beginning!”  
  
With Tamamo jumping to her feet Artoria quickly ate the rest of her plater. As Nero ran towards the counter to pay.  
  
“Come on Master!”  
  
Hakuno smiled slightly as they left the diner and walked into the theater.

“Four adult tickets to Star Born Hunter!”Tamamo cheerfully told the bored looking man behind the counter.  
  
“That’ll be 320 lien please.” Tamamo handed four identical plastic cards to the man.  
  
“Alright,” he peeled off four tickets and handed them to her, “Your movie will be in room L5 enjoy your movie.”  
  
“Thank you,” Artoria replied with a smile on her face.  
  
“Master you're so going to love this movie it is about a Huntsman who falls in love with a regular person and it turns out that the Huntsman is from another planet and together they end up saving the world!” Hakuno pretended to ignore the subtle nudges Tamamo gave her.  
  
“Aye Maestro it truly seems to be a tale for the records, I do wonder if heroes from fiction could etch their name on the throne.”  
  
“It should be possible, the Throne records all possible heroes even from alternate worlds does it not? I mean I am here in a sense because of that.” The lily of the group replied.  
  
“Let's not worry about that and enjoy the movie,” Hakuno paused as she continued, “We might not have time for it once the semester begins.”  
  
“Yes Master/Maestro.”  
  
They found seats fairly easy for even though the movie was about to start it seemed it was not too popular as the theater was mostly empty.  
  
Hakuno made a mental note to limit Artoria’s food budget as she had a comically large bag of popcorn with her that she did not even see her grab.  
  
The room dimmed as the movie began.

* * *

Artoria quickly found herself a fan of the movie, from the beginning of the main character falling down from space and landing on Remnant to the point where he had to fight people from his old planet to protect the people who raised him and the one he loved. Artoria found herself wished for the hero to win even when his defeat was nearly certain against the men from his own world.  
  
Tamamo was even brought to tears towards the end as the Hero died.  
  
She smiled softly at the display of affection, in her opinion the movie was a good one but the effects and such was on the level of Earth’s thinking with Remnant’s aura and Semblances she had a slight hope the effects would have been better.  
  
“I think the movie would have been better if there was more action scenes, more drama! If they doubled the length of the movie it would have been for the best.” The red Saber said.  
  
“Nero you...” The Caster looked slightly offended as she began but paused when she heard the Saber continue.  
  
“But... I did find it enjoyable you have good tastes Casko.”  
  
“It was a good movie, I just wish it had a bit more romance involved the two barely had any time together at all before he died!”  
  
“I think the movie was amazing! I mean the fight scenes the hero standing up to the villains! It was so amazing!” Artoria said, “I wonder if there are any more like this if so we have to see them is that alright Master?  
  
Hakuno nodded, “Yes, we will be in Vale for quite some time so if you wish to see a movie we can always go as a group.”  
  
“Where to now Maestro?”  
  
“We have some spare time before the last ship leaves, even taking in the time to buy some dust. Is there a place any of you three wish to go?” Hakuno asked her Servants.  
  
Nero had a smile on her face, “Umu there is a place I wish, nay we need to go! Maestro, you must know it is a terrible fate for a beautiful woman such as yourself to be stuck with a single set of clothing! Those dull uniforms do not show off your brilliance!”  
  
“I agree!” Tamamo butted in “My wife deserves a new outfit, while your amazing soul shines through anything you wear, a young girl such as yourself deserves to have at least a few different outfits.”  
  
“Does Master not need something for combat class? Now would be a fine time to obtain something.” Artoria added.  
  
Hakuno lightly sighed while in her opinion she doubted she would fight alone she prefers to wear her Tsukumihara uniform but can see the reason behind why they are pushing a bit, “Alright lead on Nero.”  
  
“Oh, we are already here Maestro.” Nero pointed across the street, Hakuno paused for a second, she could've sworn they just left the theater had it been a short walk?  
  
Hakuno snapped out of her thoughts as they entered the store called _Huntsman’s Paradise_ . The store was overall small, the colors mostly being a light blue and black and a decent amount of people walking about. Hakuno subconsciously drew slightly closer to her Servants.  
  
_“Maestro it is alright, no one shall harm a single hair on your head.”_  
  
“Hello and welcome to Hunstman’s Paradise, is there anything I can help you with today?” A greeter asked, she was wearing what appeared to be the uniform of the store and had fingerless gloves on.  
  
“Yes, which way towards your Combat gear?” Artoria asked the greeter.  
  
“Its this way, please follow me.” She led them towards the back as the small crowd grew near negligible she stopped.  
  
“The outfits here will allow you to retain full movement and provide slight padding in case anything gets past your Aura. If there are any particular ones you wish to be modified we can, in fact, do it but it will take a few days as our tailor has a slight backlog with Beacon starting tomorrow.”  
  
“I understand thank you for your assistance in our endeavor.” Hakuno thanked the young woman.  
  
“No worry, if you need any more assistance just holler and I will be right over.” She replied with a smile as she left them to their own devices.  
  
“Maestro shall allow me to pick you out her outfit, my sense of style is something that no one else here can even come close to.”  
  
“Pssh yeah right you tyrant, I think I will be the one to pick out what Master wears your style is borderline indecent!”  
  
“My outfit was made by myself so of course, I shall let people see my glorious body, my beauty rivals that of Venus herself why should I hide it?”  
  
“Artoria back me up here!” Tamamo looked towards the white Saber.  
  
“Ah, Master it does look nice on you!” Artoria beamed as Hakuno walked out of the changing room. Hakuno was wearing a tan jacket that goes down slightly past her waist, under the jacket she had a black undershirt on for a top. On top of her waist, she had a belt with four separate pouches and a particularly larger square pocket, roughly the size of one and half of the other pouches. For the bottom half, she wore a short black skirt with black tights underneath going into black heels.  
  
“It seems to fit quite right as well, almost as if made specifically for me, ”Hakuno replied to the white Saber.  
  
“Maestro!”  
  
“Master!”  
  
“Why didn’t you let me pick for you!” Said both Servants as they got extremely close to Hakuno.  
  
“The Regalia let up a bit near the outfit so I thought I should try it on.” Hakuno paused as she smiled at the two. “Does it fit me?”  
  
“Very much so but it is the thought that counts no?” Tamamo replied.  
  
“Maestro it hides far too much of yourself in my opinion but I do believe there to be a certain beauty to that as well..” Nero began to mumble.  
  
“Unnnn whatever, It looks good on you so it’ll count,” Tamamo replied.  
  
Hakuno went back to the changing room to change back, once done she and her Servants went to pay.  
  
“Do you have an emblem of some sort? We can embroider a simple one onto it before the end of the night if you wish.”  
  
“An emblem?”  
  
“Aren’t you a huntress in training? Most huntsmen have an emblem of some sort they have on their clothing or weapons. Then again...” The clerk said looking over the group, “It seems you three don’t really have emblems on your clothing either, but if you wish we can add ones for a small fee.”  
  
Hakuno thought for a moment, an emblem? She doesn’t really have an emblem other than perhaps her Command Seal was close enough? But she would prefer to not draw too much attention to it if she can. A Command Seal is a trump card for Masters, especially for a Master with little to no combat training such as herself.  
  
“We can, of course, do it at another time if you wish, just bring the clothing you wish to embroider one we can do it another day.” The clerk finished, snapping Hakuno out of her thoughts.  
  
“We will talk about it later, so we will just take the outfit for now.”  
  
After paying for her outfit they decided to leave, while it would be advantageous to have more outfits Hakuno noted that their funds were getting slightly low and should keep a better track of them.  
  
“Next up the dust shop, Maestro why are we going here again?”  
  
“Tamamo wished to see if she could incorporate some of the dust into her ofuda and I wished to see if dust can affect my code casts.”  
  
With that said they began their walk towards the dust shop called _From Dust Till Dawn._

* * *

“Master,” Tamamo held her hand up, “I believe someone is fighting. I can hear sounds of combat in front of us.”

  
Hakuno nodded, “If someone is fighting what should we do? Should we help them?” Artoria asked.  
  
“Umu, while it would be the correct action to take to needlessly invite danger to our Maestro would be foolish, we do not know if they have any sort of ranged or stealth fighters so we can not leave you undefended.”  
  
She thought for a moment, “Perhaps Artoria can show us the power of the once and true future king? It would also give us a scale on how powerful people of this world are compared to a Heroic Spirit.”  
  
“Artoria Pendragon.”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“I request you do not kill or maim any that you fight, I do not wish to use a command seal as it would be a waste, would you assist whatever side is in the right. I trust your judgment on who you wish to fight.”  
  
“Understood I will do my best!” Artoria’s body glowed a slight blue, “Artoria Pendragon moving out!” She said as she dashed towards the firing of guns. 

* * *

_‘Master is trusting me to fight! I must be careful I will not bring any bad news back!”_

_  
_ Artoria dashed forward, the bullets coming ever so closer.  
  
In front of her lay, 3 men in black suits two holding a red sword while a third holding some type of gun? Artoria was not sure the type, the Moon Cell provided her only a limited amount of data for it is still attempting to fix itself and decided to ignore most of the summoning process.  
  
A fourth person was in the middle of the three, a young girl about her hight with jet black hair that fades into a dark crimson, the girl wore a gothic top almost seemingly going into a short black and red skirt, over her shoulders was a long bright red cloak. In her hands, she held an incredibly large red and black scythe that she seemed to be able to spin around with ease.  
  
Artoria snapped out of her newfound interest and took a stance her silver armor enveloping her white dress, the Sword of Selection appearing in her hands from golden light.  
  
A fifth person emerged from the shop a man wearing a white business suit and a black bowler hat. He held a cane in hand as he spoke, “You were worth every cent. Truly you where”  
  
To Artoria that concluded that led her to believe he was either robbing the store or after the girl.  
  
A Knight must protect the innocent!  
  
“Well, Red I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. and as much as I'd love to stick around,” He pointed his cane at the girl he dubbed Red.  
  
“I’m afraid this is where we part ways.” A large ball of red gathered at the end of the cane before quickly firing towards the Red Reaper.  
  
Ruby Rose prepared herself for the attack she closed her eyes as she too, she was training to be a Huntress if she would let some two-bit criminal get the upper hand then how would she ever get into Beacon!  
  
That's why it felt odd to her that she felt well _nothing_ , She hesitantly opened her eyes as  she saw a girl no taller than her in a pure white dress holding a beautifully crafted golden and blue blade surrounded by pixels of blue coming off as she stopped the red orb and it exploded in her face, the blue pixels though stopped the fire from even coming close to hurting her face.  
  
“Are you alright Miss? Please do not worry I shall assist you in this fight.”  
  
Artoria looked back towards the girl who seemed in utter amazement? That was strange, while she seemed to be handling it quite well that attack by the Bowler hat man had fired was on a level she was not expecting without her Mana Resistance _,_ it might have dealt decent damage to a Huntsman’s aura.  
  
“Wait he is getting away!”  
  
The girl looked towards an old man hiding in the shop, “You okay if we go after him?”  
  
The old man only grunted a reply of “Uh huh.”  
  
“Let’s go!” Artoria witnessed the girl using recoil from the scythe to jump up onto a nearby roof.  
  
_‘I see, it is a gun as well? Does this world have a fascination with guns? If so it would be for the best for me to look into how guns work. A knight needs to know what they have to fight against.’_ _  
__  
_ Artoria braced herself as she _leaped_ on top of the building crashing down with a small shake to the building.  
  
“Woah..” The Reaper said  
  
“Great, now there are two? Persistent kids.” the man clicked his tongue a bullhead flew up behind him opening a hatch which he climbed into.  
  
“End of the line Red n White!” Roman then threw a red crystal, Artoria’s instincts flared for a brief second, telling her to get back!  
  
Artoria jumped back from the crystal as Roman fired a shot that collided with the Dust crystal which exploded in fire and dust.  
  
“Whoa-ho-ho-ho!” Roman laughed as the dust cleared only to notice someone still standing, “huh?”  
  
A purple runic barrier protected the Red Reaper, Glynda Goodwitch appeared! Now Artoria had to take in consideration if what she was doing would get her in trouble. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes as she began to channel a sliver of magical energy into Caliburn as winds grew around her.  
  
Professor Goodwitch let the rune fall apart as she gathered her Aura into her riding crop as she fires several purple streaks to attack the bullhead.  
  
The Bullhead takes the shots and begins to tumble as a woman in red appeared were Roman was.  
  
“Strike them _**Hammer of Wind**_!” Artoria fired a small torrent of wind towards the aircraft as the woman in red blocked it with a stream of fire.  
  
The Professor was not done as she glowed slightly purple and _conjured a black cloud of ice_ to appear above the bullhead and rained down on the vehicle.  
  
The woman in red countered it by chucking a fireball towards the Professor which she jumped back from as it exploded sending shrapnel over the area.  
  
The Professor looked around as the shrapnel fell down and a purple aura covered the pieces as they fused together to form a ballista bolt and she fired it towards the bullhead.  
  
The woman in red fired several fireballs which destroyed the bolt as another burst of wind struck the vehicle knocking it so it was leaning on its side.  
_  
_ The pieces gathered back together like a bolt and kept charging at the now disorientated vehicle which leaned downwards to mitigate the shot. The Professor getting irritated at this point turned the bolt into three separate cables to crush the jet.  
  
The Woman in Red emitted an orange light from presumably her eyes as several orange circles appear around her with a grunt they expanded to several dozen sides larger and shattered the cables as half a dozen red and gold runic symbols appeared underneath the three women.  
  
Artoria’s didn’t even need to be told that the symbols were terrible but she saw the Reaper just standing there! How can someone be oblivious to the fight?!  
  
Artoria poured Od into her body as she used her Mana Burst to give her a boost of speed she tackled the Red Riding Hood as the Professor jumped forward as the symbols exploded in fire and emitted an ear-piercing screech.  
  
Looking up Artoria noticed that the Bullhead had closed the hatch and was too far away for her Hammer of the Wind King to reach.  
  
“Owwcchhh,” The girl in red said, “Wait… You’re a Huntress!” She shouted as she got in front of the Professor, “Can I have your autograph!?” She said as stars appeared in her eyes.  
  
“Pendragon! Come with me,” Ruby was encased in a purple aura as she was stuck in the Professor’s hold, “We will discuss this with the police, inform Kishinami that you will be late getting back to them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like, I was planning this to come out like a week ago but I rewrote it a few more times and yeah. The new outfit Hakuno is wearing is basically the outfit she is gained in Fate/Extella Link, but with full tights and an added skirt. Oh and I'm not to sure Artoria Lily can use the Invisible Air but I gave it to her anyways, its going to be roughly D-Rank though as she has no experience with it, it is strong enough to kill normal humans but weak enough where it won't seriously injure a Huntsman if they know its coming and she doesn't have the skill to cover Caliburn with it and can only use it as a projectile or a speed boost. Anyways, happy new years to all the people, ill try and keep the chapters coming out once a month but no guarantees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Hakuno watched through a one-way mirror as Professor Goodwitch began talking to the two other girls in the interrogation room, a Ruby Rose and her newest Servant Artoria Pendragon.

"Now, Hakuno, I did not tell you to keep out of trouble for I would have thought it to be obvious, bu-"

Tamamo materialized her floating mirror as she interrupted, "Be careful of your next words  _Ozpin_ I am fairly certain you are not here to pick a fight now are you?"

Hakuno's voice became firm, "Caster, calm down."

"I think the fox might be right about something Maestro," Nero added, "Surely Ozpin here is not trying to pick a fight with us correct?"

Ozpin sighed, "While what your  _Servant_  did was noble you must remember that you are in civilized society, what you should have done was ensure the police were getting there in time my reach can only protect you so much."

Hakuno nodded slightly, "I understand." The Regalia wielder sighed, she had a small inkling that they should not have interfered but how would they have known that a random dust theft would've been by an infamous criminal?

_"Master, Professor Goodwitch won't allow me to leave, and she seems even madder than Ector was when I got in trouble!"_

"Headmaster, I think now would be a good time to step in," Hakuno said as they heard a single loud  _slap_  come from the room.

The only male in the room chuckled, "Well now, I can't have Glynda scare away a potential Beacon attendee now can I?"

"Now, now Glynda no use in scaring the kids is there?" Ozpin said as he opened the door.

"Artoria, your team is in the hall, why don't you and them head on back to Beacon? Glynda and I will take the next airship, we have some paperwork to do now."

"Oh," Artoria replied, "Thank you so much! Now pardon me!"

"Wait you're going to Beacon?!" Ruby exclaimed jumping out of her chair, "That's sooo coooool!"

"Um yes? Well, I apologize but my team is waiting for me." Artoria said as she fled the interrogation room. All her training with Merlin and Ector had not prepared her for the Witch of Beacon.

Hakuno took one last look into the interrogation room as the door closed, silver eyes peered into dull brown. Hakuno felt those eyes where familiar, but where has she seen _silver eyes?_

As they were walking out of the police station they noticed most of the officers tended to avoid their little group.  _Perhaps this is the power Ozpin has over the police… Possibly over all of Vale._ Hakuno thought to herself.

_How did a Headmaster obtain so much power over a Kingdom?  
_

* * *

_Darkness is swallowing her._

_Shadows have wrapped around her legs rendering them useless._

_If she can not walk, she will crawl._

_Who is she?_

_She is Ha***o K**hin**i_

_Were, is she? R*m**nt_

_How will she escape this darkness? *ega*lia, **lics_

_A high pitch whistling begins from a distance away._

_She knows that if they draw near she will die._

_Her Will shall not allow her to die._

_She has slain far too many for her to die like this._

_Has she killed anyone?_

_She sees a light, a soft golden light in front of her._

_She reaches her hand for it, fire surrounds her and yet she feels no heat._

_Ice flowers emerge from under the flames, yet they are not melted._

_Harsh winds, as well as flowers of ice and flame, meet cold steel above her singing a rhapsody of death._

_Her Death is imminent, the elements losing against the steel._

_I wish to live._

_The soft light turns harsh as it blinds the young girl. A hazy outline of four people appear in the light, four sets of hands reach out to her, her hand is right there, her hand is a single hair's width away as the light fully blinds her.  
_

* * *

_"Master, it's time to wake up."_

Hakuno woke slowly, her sleepy eyes scanned the small room she was in, two out of the four beds were empty.

Her body felt a bit numb, as more feeling came back to her she felt a lump next to her, a fluffy tail brushing up against her leg.

"Hehe, Massster," Hakuno heard a soft voice mumble "Tamamo knew you could not resist my charm." Hakuno then felt Caster's face nuzzling into her neck.

_"Master, the bullheads will be arriving shortly."_

_"Thank you Artoria but, where are you?"_

_"After my morning training, I noticed the bullheads arriving so I went to check it out."_

"Caster…" Hakuno began, "I know you're awake."

"Ag-" The Caster Servant opened her eyes, "Oh come on Master, we don't have to leave this room allllll day, just stay here and enjoy this sensation."

Hakuno sighed as she sat up causing Tamamo to fall to the ground with a  _thud_.

"Mikon! That hurt Master!"

"Mrhmm Maestro?" The red saber began shifting in her bed as she sat up she rubbed her eyes and saw the Caster on the floor near Hakuno's bed.

"Caster! How could you! Not even I have had the chance yet!" The Saber jumped up, her nude body in plain view of the two other people in the room.

"Ack," The Caster turned her face away from the Saber, "Put your dress on you Roman slut! No one here wants to see that!"

Hakuno, on the other hand, decided now was a good time to get her new outfit on and began to open the door.

"Wait! Maestro!" Crimson petals danced around her body as her dress and leotard formed around her.

Hakuno felt the Regalia warm up a bit as a holographic display let up from it, which read:  
_"Hakuno Kishinami now would be a good time to inform you that the Initiation test tomorrow will be simple, the first person you make eye-contact with after it begins will be your partner. At the temple, there will be relics if you pick a matching relic then you will be teammates. Do not inform others of the circumstances of the initiation."_

Hakuno then relayed the information to the two Servants in the room as well as the Servant outside.

"I see, so Ozpin's plan to allow us to team up is that? It would be easier if we could skip this "Initiation" but," Tamamo stood us "It would be for the best if it didn't look like he was favoring us."

"Umu, as a Ruler it would be wise to hide such things, mistrust in our 'peers' could lead to problems down the road," Nero added, "Of course if they threaten Maestro then they shall face my blade."

Hakuno held a soft smile as she left their room, and quickly found Artoria coming back from the landing pads. Hakuno froze slightly at the sight of just how many applicants there was _._

Hakuno knew she has probably more live combat experience than most of them,  _yet her ability to fight without help is non-existent and anyone here can easily defeat her one-on-one._

Hakuno glanced at the Regalia as she thought this,  _the Regalia allows me to use Code Casts, perhaps there is a way for me to learn more?_

Hakuno shook her head, tapping into the Moon Cell with the Regalia is dangerous around Ozpin, not knowing the extent of his knowledge of the Moon Cell could be dangerous.

A loud explosion emitted from just outside of the docks, a multi-colored explosion large enough to be seen from where they stood.

Hakuno shielded her eyes as the smoke faded, yet as she looked around she noticed no one was really freaking out about it as if it was completely normal. Hakuno noticed only herself, Nero and Tamamo really seemed concerned.

"Hmm? Master?" The white Saber looked at her with a concerned, "Are you ok?"

"Did you not see the explosion Artoria?" Hakuno asked,

"So? Are explosions not normal events? Aren't they like meteors?" Artoria asked.

"Artoria, we are seriously going to have to get you accustomed to what actually should happen," Tamamo replied

"Casko, for once I agree, if those were common it would've given my advisor's even more headaches." The Red Saber said.

Artoria only stood their slightly confused, "It happened all the time in Britain, at least during my time it did."

Hakuno looked towards the clearing, the smoke dissipating enough to allow her to see two figures in it, but as they where to far away from the land pad she could not make out more other than one was red and the other was nearly grey.

"Oh? Is that not the one we saw last night?" Tamamo asked.

"I believe it is, I should really apologize to her for leaving her with Professor Goodwitch…" Artoria mumbled as she began walking towards the two figures.

"Yo!" A jubilant voice said, "You saw Rubes last night?" A blonde woman walked up to the remaining three.

Hakuno looked over the girl, bright blond hair with lilac eyes is her first impression. She wore a tan jacket over a yellow crop top exposing her midriff, a brown belt holding a white fabric coming from her waist in the back, short black shorts finishing her outfit.

"Umu, we saw 'Rubes' as you called her in the police station, Artoria over there," Nero pointed at the white Saber as she was now talking to the Red Reaper and someone else, "Was the one who helped her in her moment of need."

"Psshhh," She waved her hand, "Rubes could've totally handled that with no problem. Name's Yang, Yang Xiao-Long."

"Hakuno Kishinami and these two are Nero Claudius," Nero held her chest out in pride, "And Tamamo-no-Mae, they are my… companions."

"Yes, Yes. I believe it is time for Ozpin's speech is it not?" Tamamo replied the scroll in her hand displaying the current time.

"Well see you soon!" Yang shouted as she waved them goodbye, the crowd of people surrounding her leading her towards the amphitheater.

"Umu, she has a certain grace about her, as if she is a small sun perhaps she should join your harem, Maestro?" Nero asked as the blonde disappeared.

" **DENIED**!" Tamamo yelled forming an X with her hands.

* * *

"There you are Artoria," Hakuno said as the white saber walked into the room.

"Oh! There are my friends it was nice talking you Ruby, Jaune!" Artoria said, "Oh I got to go, I'll see you after the ceremony." Artoria ran over to the group, Hakuno noticed that she held Caliburn in its sheath at her waist.

"Oh? You summoned Caliburn are you alright?" Hakuno asked, slightly worried.

"Oh no, I'm fine we were just showing each other our weapons," Artoria said as the blade dissipated into golden and blue light.

"You should be more careful of that," Tamamo whispered towards her, "We don't want to let people know about our magecraft."

"Sorry! I just told them it was Hakuno's Semblance." Artoria quickly apologized.

Hakuno smiled softly, "It's alright, I was thinking of making it public that I can manipulate Data to perform Code Casts, that way I can hide what we do as an extension of it."

_**"YOU!"**_  They heard a loud voice scream,

"This place sure is lively," Tamamo muttered.

Hakuno nodded, compared to the digital recreation of Tsukumihara Beacon was far more lively, even if they were training to become Huntresses were they will have to face death at any turn the way that the kids at Beacon handled it completely different then the seriousness of those in the Moon Cell.

_But they did not have to kill their friends to live._

Hakuno was looking down, "We are out of there Hakuno… Do not worry my love." Nero said as she wrapped her arms around Hakuno.

Tamamo smile as she hugged Hakuno as well, "Yes my wife, do not fret us three will protect you, you're our love after all."

Hakuno smiled softly, "Thank you."

Artoria coughed slightly, "Ozpin is getting up to speak."

"Mhmm?" Hakuno mumbled as Nero and Tamamo reluctantly let go of her, as Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stood up on the stage.

"I'll keep this brief...You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

He took a moment to pause, staring right at Hakuno he continued, "Some among you are exceptions of course, but for the most of you, you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He said as he walked off the stage.

"Did Ozpin seem… off to you Maestro?" Nero said, "He seemed like he wasn't focused on the speech."

Tamamo had a small scowl on her face, "I don't think it is any of our business Master."

Hakuno nodded, "Yes if he is distracted by something it might mean he isn't focused on us for now."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow your initiation begins. You have the rest of the day to prepare, you are now dismissed." Professor Goodwitch said as she walked off the stage as well.

"I do wonder if I can hold a concert here." Nero said a smile on her face, "My voice was the pride of Rome after all!"

Hakuno felt her stomach drop as she remembered the one night they allowed her to sing.  _Never again_.

Tamamo and herself shared a nod as they began walking out of the amphitheater together.

"Maestro?"

* * *

It was now the time for the initiation, Hakuno dressed in her new combat uniform again getting used to wearing a different outfit other than the uniform.

"Are you ready Maestro?" Nero asked as Hakuno confirmed.

"Splendid, now let us grab a bite to eat, Casko and Artoria have already left to the dining hall."

After a quick bite in the cafeteria, with dragging Artoria away from the food as someone decided to cook enough pancakes to feed an army they arrived on the Beacon Cliff.

"Stand on the silver tiles once everyone is here we will begin." Hakuno nodded, Tamamo and Nero taking a spot next to her, as the white Saber took the other spot next to Tamamo.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Teams will be formed today." Hakuno heard a groan emit from someone as Glynda continued. "Your partners will be the first person you make eye contact with."

_**"WHAT!?**_ **"**  Hakuno heard as the now known Ruby proclaimed _Ah, it was Ruby, perhaps she is afraid of partnering with people?  
_

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued where Glynda left off, "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will  **die**." He finished, taking a single glance towards Hakuno.

Hakuno gulped but then realized, that the Emerald Forest was not as bad as the Chimeric Lunar Seas, her chance of dying with her Servants was small.

_But what if her Servants couldn't reach her?_  
  
"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff." he said a knowing look appeared on his face. "We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah uh Sir?" a boy raised his hand.

" **Good!** Now take your positions." He slammed his cane on the ground "Now live or die by your sword! And good luck landing."

That was the last thing Hakuno heard as she was launched in the towards the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ok, so this was originally planned to come out last week, but school and work got to me leaving next to no time to write. That and the fact I scrapped the idea I was originally working to made it take longer than planned. By the way, I did start using Grammarly tell me how I did with it. Quick Edit, noticed a thing when rereading a section of the chapter, there are not two Casters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I own neither RWBY nor Fate/Extra, they belong to their respective owners. Also major spoilers for the Fate/Extra PSP game, and spoilers for RWBY up to Volume 6. I did change the summary to include that this is an AU version of Remnant as certain situations will arise._

* * *

**  
** Hakuno starred in pure shock as the wind swept through her hair, her body being sent flying through the sky from the metal platform.  
**  
****‘** _I’M GOING TO DIE!’_ _  
__  
_ Hakuno thought as she flew through the air she heard the distant voice of her Servants, but she could not make out the words flying at her current speed. A crimson glow emitted from her hand as her mind raced to use a Command Seal.  
  
**_Warning! Warning!_** ** _  
_****_Threat to Designated Inheritor Detected!_** ** _  
_****_Threat level… D_** ** _  
_****_Solution found_** ** _  
_****_Command Seals Unneeded_** ** _  
_****_Using Mystic Code Creation_** ** _  
_****_Error: Not Enough Mana_** ** _  
_****_Solution: Converting Digital Mystic Codes_** ** _  
_****_Inputting Command: Journey_** ** _  
_****_Summoning Mystic Code: Extella_** ** _  
_****_  
_****_[Mystic Code: Extella_** ** _  
_****_Barrier(20)_** ** _  
_****_Call_Lunar_Dust (16)_** ** _  
_****_Heal (16)_** ** _  
_****_*Unique ability: The Three Separate Cores can combine to enhance one Code Cast. Each core can act independently from each other._** ** _  
_****_**Can manipulate and store ‘Dust’]_**  
  
Hakuno’s head began to hurt as the data flew into her head quickly, a glimpse into a Regal throne appeared in her head as the Regalia began to shine. The Od meant for a Command seal merged into the Regalia as three light blue spheres emerged from the Regalia.  
  
**_“Barrier(40)”_** Her mouth spoke the words before her mind could truly catch up.  
  
Two of the three light blue cores began to spin around her as she felt a surge of magical energy feed into them as they formed a thin light blue sphere shape barrier around her. The one core that had yet to move floated a small distance from the top of her head.  
  
As soon as the barrier fully formed Hakuno had reached the trees, the branches snapping as the barrier took little to no damage, as soon as she hit the ground a loud **_BOOM_** emitted as she crashed into the ground creating a small crater.  
  
She shakily stood up, the light blue barrier that once surrounded her began fading away as the three light blue cores lazily began floating above Hakuno’s shoulders.  
  
Hakuno noticed blood red eyes appearing around her, her heart tightened as she saw _beings that should not exist they are wrong soulless monsters._ Claws grabbed onto a nearby tree as an Alpha Beowolf appeared from the treeline.    
  
A red blur appeared from the sky as it slammed into the Alpha Beowolf decapitating the Grimm with her Crimson blade, red rose petals trailing behind the figure.  
  
“ ** _MASTER_**!” The red saber ran up to her master, ignoring the countless red eyes honed in on her.  
  
“Are you alright!? Are you hurt anywhere!?” Nero ran her hands over Hakuno’s body as she looked to see any injuries on her master. Several of the beowolves took her lack of awareness as a chance to charge at the two.  
  
“ ** _Curse: Frigid Heaven_**!”An ice wall appeared as they jumped, as the fox girl landed next to her darling Master. _  
__  
_ The blue caster embraced Hakuno as she asked, “Are you ok my love?”  
  
“I’m fine Nero, Tamamo.-” A girl in white jumped down from a nearby tree as Artoria had jumped down wisps of air coming off her blade.  
  
Hakuno sighed, and before Artoria could ask, “The Regalia summoned a mystic code that protected me.”  
  
A loud crash occurred as part of the ice wall was destroyed, splinters of ice came towards them which Nero blocked with Aestus Estus.  
  
“Oh, you filthy beasts dare interrupt us?” Tamamo said.  
  
“Master your orders!” Artoria said as she brought forth her blade as a large tree smashed the rest of the ice wall.  
  
The tree arm belonged to a roughly three-story stone golem, black and purple veins running down the stone body, one of its two arms made of solid stone, the other a large grey log. On its stone chest lay a white mask with a single golden-eye, the veins all converging onto the point as if it was the beast’s heart. _Hakuno felt death, despair the very world against them as the cursed monster stared into her soul._  
  
The stone golem, a _Geist_ if Hakuno’s memory was correct, began to slam it’s arm down against the four.  
  
“Artoria!” Hakuno yelled as they jumped back, she felt the familiar thrum of her magic circuits as one of the orbs formed a thin half circle barrier in front of her.  
  
“Keep its focus on you, while Nero and Tamamo attack!” The white Saber gave a nod as she brandished her holy sword blocking the Geist’s slow swings.  
  
Tamamo summoned a pillar of ice which Nero used to jump up and reach the top of its arm, her crimson blade destroying that section of the arm. But it did little to stop the stone arm from smashing down towards Artoria.  
  
“Mikon!” Tamamo said as she threw several Ofuda which led to the Geist’s legs became encased in ice trapping it from moving from its spot.  
  
‘ _The Geist is slow, the movements are like that of the Enemy Programs found at the beginning of the Arena, but its strength far surpasses the beginning programs. The way it moves its torso is almost as if it's protecting something. Perhaps a weak spot?’_ _  
__  
_ Artoria slammed her sword into the stone arm as it came down at her, sparks flew as the holy blade fended off the cursed stone.  
  
Hakuno noticed it used the wooden arm to block Nero’s attack from hitting its torso, her Crimson blade getting caught on the cursed wood as the Geist _threw_ Nero away from it a strange red light dimmed over Nero’s body as she was sent flying backward landing near Hakuno.  
  
“Maestro,” Nero panted as she stood, slightly injured from the throw, “Do you see its weakness yet?”  
  
**“Heal (16)”** Hakuno said, one of the three cores shimmered for a moment as Nero’s breathing was eased.  
  
Another tag was sent flying from Tamamo freezing the stone arm, which in turn did nothing as it now slammed the frozen arm at Artoria.  
  
“Aim for the mask, it seems wary about attacks on it!” A low growl was heard as the red eyes that stood by originally were now beginning to enter the battle.  
  
“I believe I can finish this Master, I just need an opening!” Artoria said her sword glowing a dull golden as she cut through the wooden arm falling towards her.  
  
“Nero, Tamamo change your focus to the Beowolves! Artoria, finish the Geist!” Nero’s crimson sword cut through the approaching beowolf as Tamamo jumped down and channeled several tags to imitate a flamethrower to cover her.  
  
Hakuno cycled her Od to use one of the only two Code Casts she fully learned during the Holy Grail War, “ ** _Hack(16)_** ” The Geist staggered back for a moment, stopping in its attack at Artoria. The single golden eye locked onto Hakuno _she can feel malice, anger, hatred to life_.  
  
Hakuno felt Artoria pull in a large amount of Od, the Regalia’s light dimmed for a second as she used her **Mana Burst** skill to its full potential. The ground caved in as she jumped towards the Geist a torrent of wind in her wake as she drove Caliburn into the golden eye.  
  
The Geist emitted a loud wail as it flailed, the binding stone falling apart as a shade came out of the stone but only managed to float above the stone for a second before fading into the dark particles that composite all Grimm.  
  
The few beowolves that remained was quickly put down as Nero and Tamamo worked together, their small numbers posing no challenge for the Heroic Spirits.  
  
“Master, something about when I was hit was strange as if the strike was blocked,” Nero said as she allowed her blade to disappear once there were no enemies in sight.  
  
“Yes, I only saw it as you passed by me but you did glow a bit?” Artoria asked slightly confused, while they have spared over the last few days no glow surrounded her when she occasionally landed a hit on the other Saber.  
  
“Also… My tags seemed to be all together in a weaker state I myself am not any weaker but...” Tamamo held up a tag, “I put the same amount of Od into them and yet… they don’t seem to have the same power anymore, a Heroic Spirit’s mystery doesn't usually degrade.”  
  
Hakuno was cautious and curious, her Servant’s were her lifeline, her best friends, the only ones she has in a world where she has no backing other than a distant moon. Something that could change them would be _abnormal and dangerous_.  
  
Hakuno felt her Od diminish as she spoke, “ **View_Status”** normally she used the Code Cast to check the information out about an enemy if she had time but it could be used on friend or foe. The Regalia briefly shined as a holographic display came out, showing the following stats.  
  
**[Heroic Spirit?:Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus** **  
****Class: Saber?** **  
****Aura/Endurance:...Finalizing… 70%** **  
****Strength: D** **  
****Agility: B** **  
****Mana: C+** **  
****Luck: A** **  
****Semblance: N/A** **  
****N.P: ??, ??]** **  
****  
****[Heroic Spirit?: Tamamo-no-Mae** **  
****Class: Caster?** **  
****Aura/Endurance:...Finalizing…70%** **  
****Strength: E** **  
****Agility: C+** **  
****Mana: B+** **  
****Luck: D** **  
****Semblance: N/A** **  
****N.P: Eightfold Blessings of ??? on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens Anti-?? Rank D, ??]** **  
****  
****[Heroic Spirit?: Artoria Pendragon (Lily)** **  
****Class: Saber?** **  
****Aura/Endurance:...Finalizing…60%** **  
****Strength: C-** **  
****Agility: B-** **  
****Mana: B+** **  
****Luck: A+** **  
****Semblance: N/A** **  
****N.P: Caliburn Anti-?? Rank ??, Invisible Air(Barrier of the Wind King) Anti-Unit D-]** **  
****  
****_‘_** _This is bad. What happened to their parameters and finalizing? The percentages match the days we have been on Remnant… are their bodies adjusting to this world? And Aura… Does that mean their Souls will shield them? Heroic Spirits aren’t they more or less souls given form? Is that what caused their parameters to drop? If not then what?’_ **  
****  
** Nero had a slight look of confusion, “Maestro, while it vexes me that I have gotten weaker, it is strange that I have not felt any weaker…”  
  
“Um Master,” Artoria cautiously said, “Do you smell smoke?”  
  
“Oh, you have got to be kidding me…” Tamamo mumbled as a large plume of black smoke began to emit from deeper into the forest.  
  
Hakuno felt the temperature began to rise as the fire spread in the exact direction they needed to go, at least it was the most direct path.  
  
Hakuno sighed, _‘This is going to be a long day…’_

* * *

 

Avoiding the fire wasn’t too much of a challenge for their little group, especially with Tamamo being able to summon a small wall of ice to temporarily stop the approachment of flames when they had to get close. _  
_  
Hakuno was trying to focus on the new Mystic Code she has gotten, the three Spheres had continued to float around her, one above each of her shoulders and one above her head. The cores were solid and when she pocked one of them they shrunk down to the size of a marble with their light blue becoming dark blue.  
  
Hakuno also wished to find out what the third Code Cast was, she understood Barrier as it was straightforward and she had used it earlier, **Heal** was a common one that she had used in the War, but **_Call_Lunar_Dust_** was something she had no idea what it did. ** _  
_**_  
_ As Hakuno put more thoughts into the mystery Code Cast they had already reached the Temple where they had first arrived at Remnant.  
  
From the amount of ‘Relics’, there was left Hakuno believed they were the first group to reach the temple. Lining the outside part of the temple held twenty-four podiums each with a large ornate chess piece, twelve white, and twelve black.  
  
“Maestro, a King would fit you quite well wouldn’t you think?” Nero said as she held the White King.  
  
“No no no,” Tamamo tsked, “A Queen would be a better pick would it not? A queen is what our master is, she is the strongest Master, not some King who can’t do anything.” She said holding up the Black Queen.  
  
“Um. I like the knight personally.” Artoria pointed at the white horse.  
  
Hakuno walked around the temple there were two pieces of the same color for each piece that existed on a normal chess board. She remembered that Ozpin gave her the information that they needed to pick the same color and the same piece to be on the same team.  
  
Hakuno sighed as she felt the Regalia’s glow signal towards the King _for she is a King, a Ruler of the Moon, of the Grail itself, she is the one who brings about the end to the darkness that corrupts the Moon, she who sits atop a Regal Throne._  
  
“Hand the King to Tamamo, Nero,” Hakuno grabbed the spare white king and put it into the large pocket on her side.  
  
“Umu, you have chosen well Maestro,” Nero said a gloating look on her face, “Here for you and Artoria.”  
  
“But my Wife!” Tamamo pouted but took the King from Nero “I thought I was going to be your partner!”  
  
Hakuno began to think back onto the Code Cast, the only way she would be able to find out what the Code Cast did would be to use it.  
  
But first Hakuno had led them some distance closer to the cliffs, out of the way from any potential students, yet near where they could go up the steps leading to the cliff.  “I am going to try and use a new Code Cast, be prepared in case something happens.”  
  
Her Servants nodded ready to jump to assist their Master if the worst would come, Tamamo especially prepared as she was the only one with real knowledge of Mystic Codes. Witchcraft and Code Casts may be the same as cats are to dogs but she could tell if something was going to go wrong.  
  
Hakuno channeled her Od feeling the tingling sensation come from her Magic Circuits activating as her skin began to hold a dim blue hue. The orbs which were lying in her belt pocket shimmered as they enlarged and flew above her.  
  
“ **Call_Lunar_Dust** ”  Hakuno felt it take a constant stream of Od as the sphere over her head began to rotate slightly as a beam of see-through iridescent light emerged slamming into the stone wall in front of her, a soft blue hue emitting from the cliff as it began to melt.  
  
Hakuno cut the Od sent to the beam and it stopped, she paused for a second before fueling Od into two of the cores, as the Regalia shined dimly the orb above her left shoulder began to move according to her thoughts as a rapid fire of bolts emerged from the orb. She cut off the Od fueling the orbs once more and put them into their dormant state.  
  
_‘The Code Cast seems strong, fast as well It should be able to fight off Grimm and Hunstmen…it should give me the power to protect them… I may be their Master but...'_  
  
“Wonderful Maestro!” Nero exclaimed, a large smile on her face. “It seems to be stronger then **Hack** , while not to the level of Casko’s curses… For a Code Cast, it seems powerful.”  
  
“Agreed, it should be enough to deal with any local Grimm.” Artoria answered, “Perhaps not on the level of the Geist we encountered, but beowolves should fall.”

“Of course it's amazing! It’s our Master after all!” Tamamo said, “While I do not wish for you to fight, I do know you might have to…” Hakuno thought she could hear her mumble something before she continued, “But we should leave any more exploration of the Mystic Code for when we are back at Beacon.”

Hakuno nodded, _‘What more can this Mystic Code do?_ ’ With that thought lingering on her mind she began walking up the steps to were the initiation will end.

* * *

“Hakuno Kishinami, Nero Claudius, Tamamo-no-Mae, and Artoria Pendragon. The four of you have retrieved the white king pieces.” Ozpin announced as four headshots of them appeared on the large screen. Hakuno was curious as to _when_ they had gotten those photos.

“From this day forward, you will work together as Team HATN (Hawthorn) led by… Hakuno Kishinami!” A loud cheer emitted from the crowd as they were named a team.  
  
_“Good he kept his side of the bargain.”_ Tamamo sent, _“But the danger he wrought to you… He will have hell to pay.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Caster, I was just shaken from the events, in the end, it did no harm, do not start a fight.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Fine Master…”_  
  
Hakuno and her team got down from the stage as a group of four boys walked up. When they passed by the four boys she thought she could hear one mutter something but she could not make out what he said.  
  
“Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark,” Ozpin said as four pictures of the boy appeared on the screen.  
  
“The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!” Another cheer was emitted from the audience as the team got off the stage.  
  
“Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie.” Four pictures appeared on screen as the four stood on the stage. “The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR, led by… Jaune Arc!”  
  
From Hakuno’s point, she could clearly see that the boy was in shock of being announced as leader of his team.  
  
“Wasn’t that the guy who you were talking to Artoria?”  
  
“Yes,” She replied, “He didn’t seem to skilled with his sword he could barely get the shield to fold into its sheath form. Wonder why he was chosen as the leader…”  
  
“And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long.” Ozpin said as four pictures appeared on the screen of the four girls. Weiss Schnee was apparently the one wearing a white dress that faded to blue with a scar over her left eye. The second new girl was wearing a black and white outfit, a black bow resting in her hair.  
  
“Now that I get a good look at her… doesn’t she seem off?” Tamamo asked motioning at Ruby, who looked completely happy as if nothing could ever go wrong.  
  
Hakuno looked closer at her but couldn’t find anything weird about her other than the oddly colored eyes so she shook her head.  
  
“The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!” The crowd cheered as the four were named.  
  
“Go, Ruby!” Artoria yelled in the midst of the cheer.  
  
“Umu… they truly are a remarkable group of girls.” Nero said her eyes glistening as she watched them. “Tamamo, are you sure that Master can’t add more to her harem?”  
  
“Why don't you make them your Harem so you can leave my wonderful wife all to me?” She countered. _  
_ _  
_ “No no no.” Nero “Hakuno is this one’s Master, all that belongs to Rome belongs to her, my harem is her harem.” _  
_ _  
_ “Now this concludes the naming session of the first year teams,” Ozpin said as Team RWBY got off the stage.  
  
“I truly welcome you new students and look forward to a wonderful year together. On your scroll will be a room number where you and your team shall live for the upcoming years. If you do not have a scroll fill out a request form and either I or Professor Goodwitch here will procure you one.” As he finished he stepped down from the mike, Glynda Goodwitch stepped up as she cleared her throat.  
  
“Now head on to your dorms students, tomorrow will be your first day starting at Beacon, and we you will _not_ wish to be tardy on your first day.” She declared as she glared at the student body.  
  
Hakuno _did not_ want to be on her bad side. And from the crowd of people leaving the auditorium neither did anyone else.

* * *

 Tamamo-no-Mae was, to put it bluntly _furious_. It was the middle of the night now, with the rest of them asleep she snuck out of the room and ran to the tower in the middle of Beacon.  
  
She rode the elevator impatiently waiting for it to reach the top floor were she _knew_ Ozpin would be, where she can give him _a_ _piece of her mind_.  
  
“Oh? Ms. Mae, whatever are you doing here in the middle of the night?” The _Wizard_ said sitting at his desk, a mountain of paperwork covering it.  
  
“Oh, you know why I am here _Ozpin_. You endangered my Master!” Tamamo snarled out, her ears and tail upright as her mirror floated around her.  
  
“Oh, you are here for that… Do not worry I had an inkling that she would have been fine.” Ozpin chuckled.  
  
“Do not give me that, you should know your place _Counter Guardian._ ” Tamamo gathered a large amount of the Od that resided in her body as she held an Ofuda in her hands.  
  
“Counter Guardian?” Ozpin muttered before continuing, “If that is a threat then know this, I may be weakened but I still have enough power to fight you, _Servant.”_ As he said this he stood up as a green crackle of Aura appeared over his body.  
  
“Tsk.” Tamamo put down the tags and the Od she was gathering dispelled. “Remember this, you endanger Hakuno again, and you will have three _VERY_ angry Servants coming after you _._ ” With that being said she turned around and walked back to the elevator.  
  
Ozpin sighed as the elevator door closed. His presence growing fainter as his aura calmed down.  
  
“...Counter Guardian huh? Now, why does that title sound familiar...” The ancient wizard asked himself as he got back to his paperwork.

* * *

**Author’s Note:** Well then, now we have finally got into the schooling stuff. Also, the reason Servants have Aura is their bodies are adapting to the world, and it is a common understanding that every person has an Aura. History/The beliefs of common people can change aspects of Servants, such as Vlade Tepes having the powers of a vampire which I made to change their Endurance stat to an Aura stat. Also, I will be slowing down about now, got a few plans to do during season 1 and 2 so yeah. The reason I gave Hakuno a ‘weapon’ was that I felt she would wish a way to fight with her Servants or at the least have a way to protect herself. 

  
**_Author also notes: Mystic Code Extella is incredibly similar to what_ ** **_Student_ ** **_in their first chapter review wrote on FF.net. I didn’t want to say anything until it got revealed but thank you Student for the idea! I have yet to watch Freezing still so I'm not 100% sure what that version can do but I have ideas on what this version will be able to do._  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**   _I own neither RWBY nor Fate/Extra, they belong to their respective owners. Also major spoilers for the Fate/Extra PSP game, and spoilers for RWBY up to Volume 6.  
_

* * *

Hakuno looked around their nearly bare room, knowing her Servants they would elect to go back to Vale in order to 'spruce' up the room a bit.

Nero and Tamamo's aesthetics didn't clash as much as they did, the combination of Roman and Japanese decorations made her Private Room in the Moon Cell calming to her.

She sighed, ' _First day of class, will it be similar to the Moon Cell Preliminaries?'_

"Master~" Tamamo said a smile on her face, "How do I look?" She did a spin in her Beacon uniform,  _A memory from the other side, a fragment of one where Caster was her sole pillar against a rogue system._

"You look good Tamamo."

"Maestro." Nero pouted, "Why do we have to wake up so early, did we not make a deal with that Headmaster to make it so we do not attend _?_ "

"We should attend the first day as normal." Hakuno shook her head, "It may be a bother but… put it up for me for today Nero."

"MMm, fine. They should feel blessed to be in class with all of us, though this outfit does look nice, don't you think so Maestro?" Nero finished, tying her hair in her normal complex bun.

_"Master, it is time to go to class, we have thirty minutes before our first period,"_ Artoria said through their bond, as she was already in the classroom excited over the idea of a school.

_"Understood Artoria, we will be leaving now."_

"Let's go you two," Hakuno said as they were walking down the path they heard a loud ruckus coming from one room on their right.

She shook her head, ' _If it's another team they should have some reason to be loud at this time, perhaps they are getting ready for class?_ '

Hakuno decided to let them be, even if they were first-year students they might have a different class schedule then what they have.

They went to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat before class, Nero and Tamamo as well grabbing something light for breakfast to blend in a bit. Hakuno was mildly looking forward to the class  _Dust Usage and Theory._

Artoria waved them down, the classroom was a lot larger than the rooms in Tsukumihara with stairs leading to different tables and a large podium in the front for the professor.

"Good morning students…" An older man said coming in through a side door, "My name is Professor Vardon, welcome to Dust Usage and Theory."

Professor Vardon was an older man, His outfit consisted of a brown plaid jacket and pants combo, in his hands he held a wooden pole like staff with a metal section in the middle which he used as a walking stick

"This class is self-explanatory, we shall teach you of the basics of dust usage and some theories about dust." He paused as he reached the podium, Hakuno noticed the podium was slightly taller than him.

"I thought I told that man the podium had to be smaller this year…"

The Professor sighed as he began his lecture, "Wind, Fire, Water, and Lightning, these are the four primary types of Dust." The professor pulled out four different colored crystals as he spoke: white, red, blue and yellow.

"Now no one truly knows how Dust comes to be, its believed by some to be fragments of the moon to the dying souls of plants and animals but we have no idea truly of what creates Dust."

"We do know that most deposits of Dust only contain one or two types, and it is incredibly rare to encounter any  _mixed_  types of Dust naturally. But enough talk about  _theory_ that is for later."

The Professor grabbed a different crystal from his pocket, a light blue one as a compartment opened in his staff he put the crystal into the slot, once the crystal was secure he pressed a button and a  _spew of ice emerged_  from the bottom of the staff. The ice traveled on the ground leaving spikes of ice in its path as it formed a two-foot circle.

Hakuno stared in amazement at the ice, without using any magecraft nor noble phantasm a normal person is able to control the elements. While she did read about it in the books seeing it and reading about it is to totally different things.

Hakuno felt that her face held a smile as the torrent of Ice stopped forming a jagged pillar the size of around ten feet tall.

_'Amazing such a small crystal formed such a large pillar… how does a tiny crystal hold that much power?'_

"Mikon, critical hit my Wife~!" Hakuno heard a muffled voice say but paid it no attention, her eyes on the staff the elderly professor used.  
_  
_ "This," The Professor waved his staff at the pillar, "is an application of Ice-type Dust, a secondary type of dust made by combining Wind and Water Dust."

"Now if your weapon cannot use Dust for whatever dull reason there is we have a few trial guns and staves that you can attempt to use, the four basic elemental dust is what you will be mostly training on to use in this class. Any secondary or special type of Dust will be talked about on a one-on-one basis with both myself and, I will demonstrate them at other dates." he began to put up the other Dust crystals.

"You can make requests to withdrawal the basic types of Dusts,  _but_  there are limits to what we provide and if I catch wind of any Dust being used for any class but this own without direct permission,  _you will be disciplined._ "

The professor ejected the dust Crystal, the light blue shine was now dull, "Refined Dust is the most common type of Dust used," he pulled out a vial of red powdered Dust as he inserted it into his staff as he began to walk away from the pillar, "Now we don't have enough time to go over all the detail of refined Dust..." He swung the staff at the pillar of ice, a red glow surrounding the staff a ball of flame erupted and slammed into the pillar.

"As the class is now over...Gotta go have a word with Ozpin..." Professor Vardon mumbled as he walked back out of class.

"He was… interesting wasn't he?" Tamamo said.

"That was soo  _coool_!" Artoria replied, "For anyone to be able to control the elements is truly amazing! Even back home few people could do that!"

"Hm… Seeing Dust in action was truly different then what it showed 'online' I have to say it did have a different aura around it then what Casko makes."

Hakuno nodded, "It was amazing." A small smile on her lips.

"Umu, yes maybe I should experiment with this Dust, it seems to be incredibly useful." Nero pondered allowed, "It wouldn't even be a challenge for one such as I to use Dust."

"Un, its time for the next class…" Hakuno said,  _'Wonder what the rest of class will be like?'_

* * *

The rest of their classes flew by pretty quickly with nothing noteworthy happening, it mostly entailed the Professors to introduce themselves and their course. The closest to a noteworthy event was Professor Goodwitch introducing rocket-propelled lockers, while interesting Hakuno and her team could only put their combat outfits in it, her Mystic Code stayed in her pocket while her Servant's weapons stayed in their astral form.

Their last class of the day was Grimm Studies, Hakuno and her team took a second-row seat for them, a portly older man stood in front of the class. He held a pocket watch in his hand and waited for the hour hand to move his closed eyes looking over the students as they filed in.

"Good Afternoon Students! My name is Professor Port!"

"As you should know this is Grimm Studies, we will learn more about the basic Beowolf to even the exotic Sea Feilong." He continued, "But first you shall learn a bit amount my youth and adventures."

"For you see I was much like yourself, always questioning life, wandering from place to place fighting Grimm along the way, why if Ozpin didn't offer me a Teaching position I bet I would still be wandering around Sanus!"

Hakuno noticed that in front of them Artoria's friends' Team RWBY was sitting and goofing off. Ruby seemed to be falling asleep while Weiss was the only one really paying attention as Blake and Yang where passing notes. Artoria was also taking notes, at least Hakuno believes she was as her handwriting was illegible.

Hakuno had a favorable opinion of team RWBY, their leaders willingness to get along with Artoria and with the praises Artoria has given Ruby she could see the possibilities of becoming friends with the team.

...Could she make friends again? After killing one of her friends?

"Monsters!  _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as  **prey**! Ha-ha!" The Professor laughed as he continued talking, his voice turning to background noise.

Hakuno sighed, it seemed to her that Professor Port and Nero would get along very well with their matching personalities, or possibly clash but knowing Nero's positive attitude that seemed unlikely.

What was he saying again?

"Hunstmen! Huntresses…" he seemed to have given Nero or Yang a wink though with both his eyes nearly completely closed it was hard to tell, but Nero held a slight scowl at the sight.

_"He is not a cute guy or girl, he would make a terrible addition to any Harem."_

Hakuno held back a small laugh as a random student went, "Ayy-ep!" he seemed to become embarrassed as he quickly put his head on his desk once no one cheered with him.

"This is what you are aiming to become! Heroes to defend the citizens of Remnant! But first a story, A story about a young handsome man… Me!" he paused for a moment, "When I was a boy…"

* * *

"I do Sir!" Hakuno woke with a start, two voices yelling, one filled with anger another filled with pride.

_"What…?"_ She was slightly confused, she can tell the voice of pride was Nero while the only person with their hand up was Weiss.

"Maestro, he is looking for those who are wise and dependable! There is no one more dependable than you, but as you were napping I decided it would be me to show the class your might." Nero whispered to her letting the other two hear her, Nero's hand still raised up high.

_"Pshh, wise she says, that belongs solely to Hakuno, not the one who bankrupted her country."_ Tamamo sent through their link.

"Oh ho ho! Well now, that is truly unexpected," The portly professor responded before walking towards a large cage, "Two people volunteering? There is only one way we can settle this hmm? Luckily I prepared for this!" he threw off a black blanket covering another cage.

When did he bring those cages in?  _How long was she sleeping!?_

"Get your combat gear and come back to class Ms. Schnee and Ms. Claudius, it shall be but a moment to set up the class for you to  _prove yourself_."

Hakuno was still confused as the podium in the center of the room went into the ground, the front of the classroom looking a  _lot_  bigger then it did previously with the podium in the ground.

Hakuno watched the Red Saber and Weiss leave the class, the Professor went towards the mounted weapon and pulled it off the wall. The weapon seemed to be a blunderbuss of some kind with an axe head on the stock of the gun.

"Master…" Tamamo whispered, did Blake's bow twitch? "Are you sure that the Brute should fight? She isn't the most discreet person you know?"

"... I trust Nero." She sighed, "She might show off a bit but it wouldn't be too much… Right?"

The doors were thrown open as Nero walked back in, her red dress fluttering in the wind the see-through aspect of the front of her dress slightly lengthened to hide her leotard on the request of Professor Goodwitch.

"I am ready! Time to display my skills!" Aestus Estus rested in her hands the Crimson Blade glowing a dull red.

"Good!" The Professor used the axe head to chop off the lock on the larger cage, a buzzing sound emitted from the cage as a  _human-sized_ wasp came out. Hakuno had yet to see this type of Grimm, perhaps it isn't native to the area?

"Go, Nero!" Artoria yelled as the Wasp began to fly around the room, the stinger being fired out towards Nero.

_"Block!"_

Nero rose her sword as she batted away the stinger it shooting off past her left shoulder, the tether attached to the body doing no harm to the crimson Servant.

"Remarkable! Now, what will you do to shorten the distance hmm?" Professor Port said as the doors to the classroom opened revealing Weiss in her battle attire.

_"Grab the Tether!"_ Nero nodded as she dashed forward her left hand grabbing for the tether between the abdomen and stinger as she  _yanked_  down the Wasp like Grimm as she slammed it onto the ground a small crater forming underneath the Grimm, the tether began to retract and the scythe-like legs flailed uselessly as she impaled Aestus Estus into the head of the Grimm.

"Bravo! Bravo! You surely are a wonderful huntress in the making! I have no complaints about how you solved that! Looks like here has a hard act to follow!" The professor emitted a loud laugh.

"Good job Nero." Hakuno said as she motioned for her to sit back down.

"Umu, of course, I am unstoppable!" She said as walked back to her seat, her sword vanishing into rose petals.

_"Praise me more Master!"_ Hakuno's face held a slight smile as she patted Nero's head.

_"Roses!?_ That's my thing! _"_ An astonished voice was heard as Ruby gasped in shock.

"Yes, yes fine show indeed! Now Ms. Schnee are you ready?" Weiss took a deep breath and nodded.

"Goooo Weiss!" Yang raised her fist as she yelled.

"Fight well!" Blake held up a flag and waved it.

"Oh um! Yeah, represent Team RWBY!"

_"Ruby!_  I'm trying to focus!" Weiss snarled out.

Hakuno was taken aback by her outburst, while not directed at her Hakuno could feel the anger in Weiss's voice. Weren't Ruby and Weiss partners? While its true Nero and herself were a bit distant when they first met and even more so with Tamamo due to being an enemy Servant and all, they still got along until they bonded. Perhaps Ruby did something to upset Weiss?

The professor slashed the lock on the second cage with his blunderbuss axe as a boar-like Grimm charged forward towards Weiss who then slashed at the Grimm with her rapier doing minimal damage. Hakuno noticed it was one of the many Grimm on the wall, a Boarbatusk.

_'Boar-like Grimm… The bone plating on the legs and back seem sturdy, slashing and piercing attacks probably won't do anything, and to use Elemental Dust without full control over it in a confined setting would be hard, the best option for Weiss would be to aim for the eyes or mouth most likely.'_

A loud  _ **Clang**_ was heard as Weiss's rapier clattered against the floor, the Boarbatusk taking advantage of the loss of weapon the Grimm charged again only for Weiss to roll to the side letting it crash into the desks. Weiss used this opening to grab her Rapier.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath…" Ruby tried to explain but was cut off.

_**"Stop telling me what to do!"**_ Weiss turned to her and yelled, fury in her eyes as she focused on Ruby. Hakuno watched as the Grimm got back up and began to spin into a ball? The speed it was gathering was incredible, for a Grimm that is. Hakuno watched Weiss pull up a light blue rune as the Grimm sped on towards her, hitting the small dent in the floor from the earlier battle going above the Rune and spinning back at her from the other side.

Weiss's eyes widened as the Grimm got around her, her Rune fading from existence as she turned around to face the Grimm. Hakuno's heart tightened as her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to help, she feels the familiar thrum of Od as she whispered " **Hack(16)** ".A slight disruption of data appeared on the face of the Grimm stunning it for a moment making it crash onto it's back.

Weiss did a backflip into another light blue rune the rune turned pure black once her feet made contact with the rune, she  _pushed_  off the rune and dived her rapier into the Boarbatusk's unarmoured stomach, the Grimm beginning to fade into black dust.

"Bravo! Baro! It seems this year's freshmen are truly wonderful, it is disappointing that the class has ended, but Students!" Several of the students were already getting ready to leave, "Ensure you cover the assigned readings  _Class Dismissed!"_

As they got ready to leave Professor Port stopped them, "Ms. Kishinami may I have a word with you?"

Hakuno paused in the doorway her Servants standing to the side as countless students including Team RWBY and JNPR left the room, "Yes Professor Port?"

"It is remarkable that you can use your Semblance with such pinpoint accuracy,  _but_  do take note that was in no danger, if she was I would have heroically jumped into the tussle. Interfering with a challenge is something I do not wish for you to continue doing do you understand?"

"Yes Professor," Hakuno quickly answered, "It won't happen again." She led her Servants out of the room.

Hakuno thought back onto the day, while the classes weren't anything outlandish the classes seemed  _fun_  to her, the dust class especially seemed interesting.

"Oh hello there Team Hawthorn." A voice from around the corner said, "What fancy meeting you here." Professor Ozpin said showing himself.

He took a sip from his mug, "Now how was your first day at Beacon?"

"It was… interesting  _Headmaster_ , incredibly different then the home tutors I am used to." Nero replied her eyes warily watching the man.

He nodded in response, "I take it you were in Port's class, weren't you? He has always been a storyteller. But he does teach something far important that he may not even realize." He began to walk down with them, leading them down the empty hallway.

"Stories always hold a shred of truth to them, no matter how outrageous the tale is." He pointed his cane towards a specific corner, one leading away from the stairs towards a muffled screaming match.

"Not a team led by  _you_! I've studied  _and_  trained, and quite frankly _I deserve better._  Ozpin made a mistake." The clinking of heels was the only indication that someone left the conversation.

"Would you mind talking to Ruby? I am sure she could use some of your advice."

Hakuno could hear muffled sniffling coming from around the corner, as she looked back she saw Ozpin walking back towards the Professor Ports classroom.

"Hakuno," Artoria said, "I would like to speak to Ruby if that is alright with you."

The sniffling echoed in the empty hallway, the three Servants looked towards their Master, "I'll speak to her," She said, "Go to our room and wait for me there." Artoria appeared to wish to say something but instead handed Hakuno a white handkerchief.

Hakuno nodded then walked towards the corner as she reached it she saw a Ruby Rose with tears on her face.

"Hello, Ruby."

"Oh! Um Hello, your Hakuno right?" Ruby said through her sniffles, Hakuno nodded as she handed Ruby the handkerchief which she accepted.

A momentary silence followed before Ruby asked "Do you think its a mistake? That Ozpin shouldn't have made me a leader?" Her normally cheery voice was quiet and full of sorrow.

That was the issue? Hakuno thought back on it, knowing little about how the girl fought or how she could lead a team, Artoria had mentioned in passing that Ruby was the youngest here in Beacon, sans her team in a roundabout way with only being 'alive' for a week on Remnant, it led to a single conclusion in her head.

"I don't know." A certain blonde boy fizzled into her memory, a King she never fought but her Body has, "I have seen a few people who are natural born leaders, and you are unlike any of them."

Ruby looked dejected, "So you agree?"

"No." Hakuno shook her head, "Ruby, you have only led your team for a day. This is a school, a place to learn."

"But Weiss said…"

"What Weiss said doesn't matter, a Leader is a title one you wear in and out of battle.." Hakuno looked into Ruby's eyes as she continued, "Ozpin knows both of your histories, he chose you to be a leader because he saw something in you."

"One day is not enough time to find out if you are fit to be a leader, you have time to become one."

Ruby nodded, her tears now gone as she carried a resolute look on her face, "Thank you Hakuno, I have something I need to do now."

Hakuno nodded as she began to head back to their dorms with Ruby headed to the library.

_"Thank you for helping my friend Master."_

_"No problem Artoria…"_

_'Huh… I guess I could get used to this school...'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  Yes! I got this out before Extella Link! Not much happenin here, to be honest, figured that Hakuno would personally love Dust, always thought she had a soft spot for Magic and the like so we will be focusing on it in a chapter or two. I don't have the next chapter fully planned out so it might be a bit before it comes out.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**   _I own neither RWBY nor Fate/Extra, they belong to their respective owners. Also major spoilers for the Fate/Extra PSP game, and spoilers for RWBY up to Volume 6. With some thought in it, I decided since the story has the involvement of the Regalia, I figured that I should extend the spoilers to include Fate/Extella, and Fate/Extra Last Encore._

* * *

Blake Belladonna walked down the nearly empty hall, the silent halls making her feel more comfortable, away from the louder and boisterous members of her 'team'. In small doses, she can handle the Rose-Xiao Long sisters, but  _the Schnee_  is getting on her nerves.

Even faster than the so-called leader of team HATN Hakuno Kishinami.

Blake shook her head,  _'I should ask if ...Tamamo I think her name was, is alright. Forcing a Faunus to call her Master… Hakuno is a new low for a want to be Huntress.'_

Blake had finally reached the place she was most interested in, Beacon's Library. The morning light shining through the windows leaving a dull orange glow over the rows and  _rows_  of books. Blake looked around but couldn't find a librarian of any sorts,  _'I should be able to use a terminal then.'_ As she walked over to the terminals she heard a single book fall to the floor, the empty library echoing the sound.

Her head whipped into the direction of the fallen book, a hand reaching out to a weapon not there, a tense moment passed as Blake sighed as a single blonde hair poked out from the corner where the sound was heard.

Blake paused, for the life of her she couldn't really figure out if it was Artoria, Ruby's friend on team HATN, or Nero the other blonde on team HATN. She believed they were related as two people could  _not_  be that similar and not be related in some form or another.

As the girl stepped out from the row she held a stack of books at least as tall as her, Blake glanced at her as she sat down, the girl struggled as she set down the large stack of books on a table next to her.

Blake connected her Scroll to the terminal, a screen burst into life as a diagram of the Library was formed, a keyboard forming above her Scroll.

"You can do that?" Artoria whispered, "I used up so much time to find these books…" Blake barely heard her mumbling, a quick glance at the books showed they were for Grimm studies and … agriculture?

Blake sighed as she discovered the book she wanted happened to have been checked out, she mulled over if she should stay before class starts or head back to her dorm.

"Um…" Blake froze,  _how didn't she hear her get so close?_  Artoria was standing behind her, her Scroll in her hand, "Could you show me how to do that?"

"...Sure." Blake unplugged her Scroll from the terminal, perhaps this was a time to get to learn a bit about Tamamo's situation?

"All you have to do is connect your Scroll right here," Blake showed the docking station, "And then use the keyboard to search, it should show the general location of the Library."

Artoria nodded, "I see! Technology is so confusing… M-Hakuno and Tamamo make it look so easy..."

Blake paused, "If your having more trouble you should probably ask help from the Librarian when they come in."

Artoria paused a thoughtful look on her face, "Merlin told me to only bother teachers when your fellow students can't help out… Though I think he only said that because he wanted me to be independent."

"Merlin?" Blake asked the name  _sounded_  unfamiliar, but at the same time familiar, perhaps she had heard it in passing?

"Un!" Artoria had a bright smile as she spoke, "He was my teacher before coming here, he taught me how to fight and use my Aura. Also, he made it so I could obtain my sword."

A slight pause happened between the two, the hum of the digital keyboard as the only sound the morning light cascading on the two girls. Blake took a moment, 'obtain her sword?' what does that mean? And Artoria didn't go to a combat school either?

"Thank you again for helping me. If you ever need help I will help to the best of my ability." Blake couldn't help but take a moment to think, perhaps she could ask about the situation between Tamamo and Hakuno now…

"Can I ask you something?" Blake asked, her ears twitching slightly from behind her bow. Blake hoped that Artoria didn't notice.

"Of course."

Blake took a moment to think of how to ask, she could try to ask around it, or she could ask the question directly, Blake didn't know exactly how much Artoria talked to Hakuno. Artoria could just tell Hakuno, and _if_  something negative was going on then that might give Tamamo trouble.

"What are the relationships between your teammates, are you all friendly or?" Blake asked, her eyes and ears focusing on Artoria to attempt to notice any lies or any hints that she can pick up.

Artoria looked at her, her head tilting slightly, "Well… I, Nero, and Tamamo follow our leader? Nero and Tamamo have known Hakuno a lot longer than I have, so I'm still getting used to the group dynamics… I do like to think of us as friends though."

Blake nodded, that was reassuring if they were all friendly then maybe 'Master' was a joke between them? Then again, just from what she could see Artoria is pretty naive if something was truly wrong would she even be able to tell?

"Alright… I'm going back to my dorm if you need any more help a librarian should be here soon. Probably." She grabbed her scroll and began to leave  _'How exactly are they friends with Tamamo still calling Hakuno 'Master' was it a one-off joke or something more?'_

* * *

Weiss Schnee was not a morning person, without her coffee she was lethargic and annoyed at the world. Just the act of walking to the communal kitchen was annoying to her. Of course, she could not let it show, she was a Schnee after all. A Schnee who was not the leader of her team, but one who will be the best partner a teammate can be, to the point of being the perfect partner.

"Oh? Hello there Weiss." Weiss froze for a moment, the cheerful voice sounding harsh in her ears. A somewhat forceful smile appeared on her lips. She knows the Faunus girl, a member of team HATN, she thinks. Weiss hasn't had any interaction with the Faunus girl but knowing she was  _actually_  allowed to be in Beacon removed some of her doubts, alright just a few of her doubts.

"Hello, Tamamo." Calm, collected, deep breath. Faunus are just like any other people, they are not any different than any human.

Just with a slightly higher chance to be an insane terrorist.

Weiss sighed, just get the coffee and go back to her dorm, endure her partner's energy and get through the day, the second day of class, combat class should involve actual combat this time.

"Coffee?" Tamamo asked the coffee machine held a full pot of coffee next to the stove. "I noticed it was out and the wait for the water to heat is dull."

"Thank you." Weiss hesitated only for a moment, the allure of the coffee smell somehow smelt  _divine_ , she quickly poured herself a cup. She normally adds cream and sugar but right now it feels like it would be a waste.

Weiss took a sip and found it not only smelled divine but  _tasted_  divine as well it was  _simple black coffee_ , wasn't it!? What did the Faunus add to it!?

"Fufufu, I can see that you enjoy it. I guess I should feel honored that a  _Schnee_  likes my coffee." A loud whistling made Weiss freeze, her eyes darting back to the odd Faunus girl her Aura ready to deploy-

"Ah, the water is ready~." Tamamo stood up, the teapot whistling loudly, Weiss calmed down slightly, taking another sip of her  _divine_  coffee. Weiss noticed that Tamamo's ears where flat on her head, so they are real as well? Does that mean she has two animal aspects? Don't Faunus only have a single animal aspect?

"Oh, before I go… Did you apologize to your Leader?" Weiss felt her face heat up slightly, ' _Others had heard my outburst!? I thought no one was around!?_ '

"Don't look shocked, your voice carries you know, why Hakuno had to cheer up your Leader once you scampered off." Weiss felt a twinge of pink come up as the Faunus kept speaking.

"I apologize for showing your team something so unsightly." Weiss felt a twinge of embarrassment as Tamamo just waved her hand.

"No no, it's fine as long as you understand, you shouldn't waste my leader's time." … that's what she is worried about? Hakuno's time?

"I will be the best possible partner to Ruby, tell that to your  _leader_." Weiss took another drink from her coffee,  _'stay calm Weiss, it looks like she is getting ready to leave.'_

"Wellll~" Tamamo looked up to the clock, "it seems I must go now, my Wife needs her morning tea." Tamamo picked up a tray that held the teapot and two teacups with ease.

_'Wait… WIFE!?'_ Weiss nearly dropped her coffee mug as soon as that word sunk in.

* * *

Hakuno brushed the golden hair softly, the long hair normally kept in a bun was now straight, Nero hummed softly as her hair was brushed. The long golden hair flowed down onto Hakuno's lap as the two sat on Nero's bed.

"Maestro… Umu, this is truly bliss, tis a pity that we have to leave so soon." Hakuno nodded, this was the first day that the combat classes will be having dueling, instead of fighting Grimm and their ilk she and her Servants will have to face her classmates.

Hakuno hummed,  _'What would be the chances to be selected on the first day to fight? I sincerely doubt my Servants or I would be selected at least for today_.'

Nero leaned back slightly as she gripped Hakuno's empty hand, " _Hakuno_ , my Master, do not fret, we have the deal with the Headmaster do we not? I nor the fox or Artoria would ever allow any harm to fall upon you."

Hakuno nodded,  _a glitched memory, one surrounded by Red Flames on a boundless golden disk of light._  A knocking on the door interrupted the strange vision, for a moment Hakuno could've sworn she saw herself in that strange memory? But not herself?

"Master~ your darling wife Tamamo has arrived." The door opened as Tamamo walked in, the silver platter resting on one of her hands.

"Interrupting our alone time once more Casko?"

"I'm just doing what is right for a good  _Wife_  Nero." Tamamo set the platter on the desk as she began to pour tea into a cup.

"Thank you." Hakuno put down the brush as she grabbed the tea, Hakuno had only taken a sip on the tea as the tea was delectable as it usually was, the Caster Servant truly did know how to make tea.

"Ah yes!" Tamamo clapped her hands, "It appears Weiss and Ruby are getting along again, seems they had some talk last night~"

"That's good," Hakuno was a bit happy that the two girls were getting along, partners should get along well.

Unless your Atrum, that was the one opponent in the war that Hakuno did not end up killing, though from what Julius said he didn't have a pretty ending.

The three girls sat in their small comforting silence, Hakuno enjoying the small amount of time the two Servants getting along, well not in an argument of some kind. The two Servants sat on each side of their Master as time ticked on.

Hakuno sighed as she looked at the clock; 8:45 time for class. Hakuno sighed, she put the empty teacup down as she stood up.

"Come on, let's go."

The day was calm albeit with the disappearance for Professor Vardon; apparently, the Professor went to Vale after their last class and has yet to come back, something about a new desk?

"Students, now that introductions have been finished, we will take any volunteers to begin the first duel of the School Year." Professor Goodwitch spoke, her eyes looking throughout the stadium of Freshmen with none raising their hands.

Combat class, while Hakuno was personally not looking forward to it as much as Dust Studies, nor was she looking forward to fighting at all in a sense, but she did admit she should know how to properly defend herself,  _Assassin's strike injuring the very core of Saber as Hakuno stood beside her able to do nothing._

"I see. Then I will have to let the randomizer pick." The large screen sprung to life as pictures of students began to spin rapidly along the two sides. The left side began to slow down as it stopped on a man with dark orange hair with purple eyes.

"Cardin Winchester, can you come down to the stage?" The right side slowed down, slowed right down… on a picture of her own face. Honestly? Hakuno felt like she should've expected it.

"It seems Hakuno Kishinami will be your opponent ." Hakuno glanced at the teen, a smug smile was on his face.

"Hakuno, Good Luck~!" Artoria said,  _"Be careful, Master."  
_

" _If you need help I'll be sneaky and help,"_ Tamamo said through their bond.

"Umu, don't worry you two, its Maestro, she can't lose!"

"Now to remind the class, this duel will be done to fall in line with tournament regulations as in; no underhanded tactics and you win from either Aura falling into the red or a ring out."

Hakuno went to the locker room and quickly changed into her combat outfit, her hands held the three marbles,  _Mystic Code: Extella,_  she pushed a small amount of Od into the marbles as they expanded rapidly to float slightly above her.

Hakuno took a deep breath,  _'My first solo fight… Can I do it?'_  She stepped out of the locker room as the Mystic Code floated above her small digital particles falling off the cores.

"So you the girl I gotta face? Well at least  _try_  to make this interesting." Cardin said as Hakuno arrived on stage.

"Excuse me?" Hakuno said, did he really think she was weak? While she got into Beacon in a … different manner anyone here should at least be competent in combat.

"You heard me girly, then again." He paused as his eyes looked at her Servants, "Your teammates are pretty hot, how about you let me and my guys into your room tonight?" He said his voice low enough for the Headmistress to not hear.

Hakuno felt something bubble inside of her, a sick feeling that reminded her of Atrum, she narrowed her eyes, "You're going to lose."

"Are you two ready?" A nod from both of them, Mystic Code: Extella crackling with digital energy as Cardin prepared a two-handed black mace.

_'This guy is going down.'_

_**"Begin!"** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**  Well then, life got in the way, was going to release this last week but was away from my computer for two weeks, with Extella Link's release also contributing to the fact it took a bit longer. Also, loved Extella Link great game though was confused from a few of the in-game conversations. I should mention, Atrum according to the wiki was Caster from Fate/Stay Night's original Master, and in the backstory of Fate/Extella was also Tamamo's Master in the Moon Cell Grail War and attempted to use her as a scapegoat to escape the deletion by the Moon Cell, he failed and died from either the Moon Cell or Julius. Also going to include reviews done over on FF.Net on here as well, figured why not.

**Sagicknight:**  I watched Last Encore on Netflix, had both a sub and dub, loved how Nero had the same voice actress as Morgana from Persona5, found it incredibly fitting.

**Phoenix Champion:**  Yep, it'll be a shock to her once she finds out about their different circumstances.

**XenoBlaze:** Yep, Amaterasu could even see the future of the Moon Cell in some weird way, not 100% sure due to lack of playing CCC so it wouldn't be a stretch to say she knows about the whole Counter Force business, probably not the whole deal but enough to make an educated guess or two. And I'm glad you figured stuff out! Hope to see your story soon. If I remember from the Fate/Extra manga Male Hakuno does use the Vorpal Blade as an actual dagger against the Jabberwocky.

**Dragon Man 180:**  I could see her being able to whip some small things up, like amulets and the like probably clothing as well, if she had help she could possibly make a weapon with Dust, perhaps by a local weapon-enthusiast in a red hood?

**gold crown dragon:** He could fit in the story and I find him pretty funny,  _but_  since they are in Beacon his age is a bit too young, cause to me he seems to be around 10~11 and sense Beacon's normal age is 17 and the youngest being Ruby at 15 it would be a bit of a stretch.

**RayzaLemon:**  Thank you for the review! Originally the first part of the chapter didn't exist but I thought to take your words in consideration and added that part, Blake is a hard character for me to understand in the early Volumes, I hope it turned out well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _I own neither RWBY nor Fate/Extra, they belong to their respective owners. Also major spoilers for the Fate/Extra PSP game, spoilers for RWBY up to Volume 6, Fate/Extella and Fate/Extra Last Encore._

* * *

The lights that shined above the audience dimmed down as the large screen above the stage separated the pictures, a bar on the side of the two pictures sprang to life as they filled up. _  
_  
**“View Status”** Hakuno mumbled quietly, Cardin seemed to be slowly inching his way towards her, not rushing ahead like she half expected as the information from the Code Cast quickly flowing into her brain.  
  
**[Human: Cardin Winchester** **  
****Aura:D** **  
****Strength: E-** **  
****Agility: F** **  
****Mana: N/A** **  
****Luck: F** **  
****Semblance: Weight Manipulation (Minor)** **  
****N.P: N/A]** **  
****  
**_‘F? Going by how that status usually is… is it lower than E? Does that mean it's on the level of a human on Earth or on Remnant? And Weight Manipulation is his Semblance? Does-’_ _  
__  
_ Hakuno’s limited instincts flared as she spoke, **“Barrier (20)”** The light blue shield covered her vision instantly, as the mace came crashing down onto the light blue shield. Cardin began to exert his strength as he _pushed_ the mace down, small cracks decorating around the digital shield.  
  
_‘What do I do! What do I do!’_ The cracking intensified as a dull grey light surrounded the mace its weight increasing as Hakuno was sure he was using his semblance. Hakuno took a deep breath as a plan formed in her mind. The digital shield cracked a final time exploding with the sound of glass shattering.  
  
**“Hack (16)!”** Hakuno held her hand out as a small eruption of data on his chest knocked the wind out of him sending him toppling backward by a few feet.  
  
Hakuno took a deep breath as she took a step back, _‘I have to stay calm. This is just practice, my life is not on the line.’_  
_  
_ Hakuno pushed Od into _Extella_ as she did she glanced up, the large screen showing a picture of both their faces, Hakuno had approximately lost around fifteen percent of her ‘Aura’ in that exchange while Cardin had only lost roughly five percent.   
  
Cardin shook his head as the stun wore off as he muttered “Bitch.” Hakuno knew she would not win solely by defending, she did not know if she could handle multiple different Code Casts at the same time so her options were limited _._ She did decide to make a mental note to experiment with _Extella_ more.   
  
**“Lunar_Dust(16)”** A single core flew in front of her outstretched hands as an iridescent beam of data fired towards the huntsman-in-training, hitting him on his chest piece, his Aura flashing dully as it with his armor blocked the beam.  
  
He took a slow step forward, anger evident on his face as the digital energy attempted to push him back.  
  
Hakuno took a step back _‘Going by this… My Od most likely won’t outlast his Aura,’_ A quick glance at the screen showed that **Lunar_Dust** was doing a great deal more damage than **Hack** but her ‘Aura’ bar was decreasing as well in a greater fashion.  
  
70% vs 85%  
_  
_ Cardin took a step forward as he placed his mace forward to block the iridescent beam. Hakuno began to slowly back up while he slowly walked forward. For each step Cardin took forward Hakuno took a step back, if Cardin was in clear mind he might have noticed they were getting close to the edge of the stage.  
  
Hakuno mentally commanded one of the idle cores off to follow from a distance off to the side.  
  
60% vs 70%.  
  
The original core for **Lunar_Dust** began to emit a dull shine as the beam began to become thinner Hakuno could see the smirk on Cardin’s face as he began to walk faster through the beam the red crystal gleamed as the beam was forcefully stopped.  
  
“Not so tough now are ya?”  
  
Hakuno did not respond, concentrating on the movement of the distant core.  
  
Cardin’s eye twitched as the red crystal in the mace glowed ominously. “Now this is the part where you lose!” He brought his mace above his head and began to slam it downwards.  
  
It wouldn't reach her; the distance between the two was greater than the length of the mace, but the red crystal glowed brightly as it began to emit red sparks, _‘Dust!’_  
_  
_ A quick mental command was sent, the one core that was separated from her rapidly fired aiming at the large gap in his armor on his leg.  
  
Cardin fell over the digital energy tore into his leg, the force from the bolts knocking his leg to the side, making the huntsman-in-training misjudge his step. A slip-up that made him fall off the stage onto the floor below.  
  
40% vs 45%  
  
“That's the match! By ring out, Ms.Kishinami is the victor.” The lights surrounding the stage turned on as the Professor spoke.  
  
“Mr.Winchester, do you understand why you lost today?” The teen stood up as Hakuno took a step back, Cardin looked for lack of a better word _furious_.  
  
“You lost today because of your arrogance and your temper. Ms. Kishinami was personally invited to attend Beacon by Headmaster Ozpin,” A gasp was heard from some members of the audience, “So it would stand to reckon she would be a strong opponent. I believe if you where to get your temper intact then you can become a model Huntsman.”  
  
Cardin just grunted as the rage had yet to leave his eyes as he walked towards the male locker room.  
  
“Ms. Kishinami, you seem to have no close combat abilities is that right?” Hakuno nodded her head, Mystic Code: Extella had no melee abilities to her knowledge, perhaps if she added Dust to it that would change?  
  
“I would recommend obtaining some form of melee component then. When Mr. Winchester broke your shield you seemed to panic, while you were able to fend him off this time, it might not work if they are prepared. But I do have to applaud your unique method of victory. Well done.”  
  
Hakuno nodded, while her Servants would protect her in melee distance, the drain of her Od by the Mystic Code is a lot more than she initially thought, perhaps a backup weapon of some kind would be beneficial? She hates fighting but if its to protect her Servants and herself…  
  
“Thank you for your advice, Professor.” Hakuno turned around and went back to change into her uniform.  
  
“Next match… Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna!”

* * *

“Do not fret Maestro. You have the Knight Princess, a dastardly fox and myself to protect you, ignore the words stated by the Professor.” Nero said, her normally loud in a whisper.  
  
“I disagree.” Tamamo said, her tail swishing, “I think we need to work on a more ‘classic’ weapon, your ...Aura isn’t infinite my love.”   
  
Ruby Rose appeared in a flash of rose petals as she took the seat directly in front of Hakuno practically kneeling on the seat to face team HATN. “That was so cool! How does your weapon work!? Does it use Hard-light dust to fire those beams and stuff!?”   
  
“Thank you,” Hakuno believed it was a compliment and with a nod from Artoria she became sure it was, “My weapon converts my Aura into energy and manipulates it to a pre-programmed form.”   
  
“I never thought of that! Could you show me how it's able to do that? It would help my baby become even better!” A slight look of confusion appeared on Hakuno’s face _“Artoria?”_   
  
_“She means her scythe she calls it her baby.”_   
  
_“Ah.”_   
  
“I didn’t create my weapon.” Hakuno shook her head, “It was … a gift. I can’t fully explain how it works.” She could say it uses her magic circuits, the magical like veins running through her body, but she held her tongue.   
  
“Ah, butterscotch,” Ruby said, a pouting look on her face. “Anyway Arty, you have to practice with me! I need to get used to people as fast as me.” Ruby said as Yang began to sneak up behind Ruby.   
  
Artoria froze for a split second before she spoke a slight pink on her cheeks, “Alright, I’ve only ever been able to spar with Nero and my brother Kay that are my age, I bet it will be fun!”   
  
“Umu! Seeing two flowers flirting is a sight for sore eyes, Maestro, should we get them together?”   
  
Ruby’s face turned the color of her namesake, “No no no, I mean not that I’m flattered but I and Artoria are just friends. We don’t even know each other that well!”   
  
“Oh come on sis!” Yang put her arm around Ruby, “You two are so cute together, and a danger to any cafe in Vale."   
  
“Oh let the two girls alone, love is something that takes a loooong time to develop, love, at first sight, is rare, why I can only think of one couple that fell in love at first sight,” Tamamo replied leaning against Hakuno.   
  
Nero nodded, “Umu, Maestro’s eyes lit up the moment my figure blessed her sight.”   
  
“No no no.” Tamamo waved her hand, “Not a chance I bet you were imagining things again. I was talking about myself and my wife.”   
  
Hakuno sighed, her hands massaging her temples as the two began to argue. Hakuno heard Yang give a low whistle, “So you trying to make yourself a harem eh? It's always the plain ones, I guess you can say your name should be Hak _duo_ eh?”   
  
“Eh?” Nero and Tamamo froze, Ruby just shook her head at her sister's antics.   
  
“Get it. Hak _duo_ , two eh?”   
  
“Boo.” Ruby said, “No puns on names! Bad Yang!”   
  
“That's the match! Blake Belladonna wins by Aura exhaustion.” Hakuno glanced at the large screen, Blake’s Aura was in the yellow while Ren’s was in the early parts of red.   
  
The teen in green laid on the floor as a girl with short orange hair jumped down from the stands to pick him up.   
  
“Oh come on Renny! You were soooooo close!”  
  
"Oh Blake good job!" Ruby yelled from the stands.   
  
“That's all the time we have for class today. The arena is open at all hours of the day, though you must make an appointment with me in order to schedule a time for duels. The practice hall will be made open starting next week if you have any questions you may ask in the next class. Class Dismissed.”

* * *

 

Hakuno felt herself floating down, her conscious slipping into her dreams a simple tug on her mind as the world filled out. Burning buildings slowly fading away to a boundless golden field, a large coliseum stood on the outskirts as a single trail led from the Coliseum to a stone pedestal that held a single sword.  
  
“Oh? This is unexpected.”   
  
Hakuno’s mind was in a haze as she watched a young woman walk up to the golden sword, a man in white with long flowing silver hair stood to the side. Hakuno couldn’t see his face but she _could feel he was not human, he was something ancient and young, part human and part other. One who leads Kings._   
  
“Before you take hold of that, think properly of it… Once you take hold of it, that's it. You will no longer be human.” The man in white tapped his staff, beautiful flowers began to bloom around him.   
  
“No…” The girl held no hesitation as she stared at the man, the young king’s green eyes stared at the Magus of Flowers.   
  
“Is that alright?” Hakuno felt unnerved whenever the man spoke, she could feel the mana rolling off of him as he spoke calmly towards the blonde knight.   
  
“Many people were smiling so… certainly this path… I don’t think is the wrong one.” The blond girl grabbed the golden sword that resided in the pedestal, a single tug was all it took for the sword to be free as she held it in the air.   
  
“Ahh…” The man in white looked up, his face now visible underneath his hood. Hakuno felt her heart skip a beat as the man looked directly at her his eyes boring into the young magus. A small smile decorated his face _as the grand magus winked at her._   
  
“You have chosen the hard path. Even so, miracles have their necessary price. Are you prepared oh soon to be King?” Hakuno felt that he wasn’t speaking to Artoria anymore… Isn’t this a memory? A part of Artoria’s memory?   
  
“A dream can only last until the dreamer wakes up, be mindful of that my King.”

* * *

 

**Author’s Note:** Oof. Well, I personally learned I'm terrible at puns, not the terrible Yang is but, _I can’t think of any._  Before anyone says, I know Yang isn’t all about puns but still wanted at least a few. Also, the next chapter will probably be the last one before we do a mini-time skip to catch up to where we would be in Canon. Also, the whole F-Statistics will be more fleshed out in later chapters. Now time for some reviews/comments!   
  
**Samuelalpha86:** I have no idea who you are referencing to but yes. Especially once Hakuno becomes more adept at combat, right now she is probably just above Cardin in combat ability but that is mostly due to her ability to plan, Cardin’s ability is mostly through sheer strength.   
  
**Alias001:** Sadly no crotch shot, Hakuno probably wouldn’t know that would hurt a guy a lot tbh, her knowledge of things are strange.   
  
**Impstar:** Personally? I seem him just a scummy person, a character designed to be an entry level bad guy, but he does hold the possibility to become an actual character as demonstrated in some fanfictions. So even though I think he is a terrible person, he has a chance to make things right with the right influences.   
  
**XenoBlaze:** Yeah Extella Link was, interesting with the different paths. I do wonder the whole Extra/Extella timeline tbh, or is it all branch paths from each other? Eh, something will probably make more sense on the next game they release in the Extra timeline. Same here writing is a fun hobby, though I admit I play video games more then I write.   
  
**Redrangerlegacy:** Your one of the few people who asked about him! The Nameless hero did, in fact, die in the Fate/Extella Zero timeline as a Servant of the Body of Hakuno Kishinami. Similar to Fate/Extella Hakuno was split into two parts, Mind/Soul and Body, the Body was contracted to Archer while Mind/Soul was originally contracted to Nero.   
  
**Sakaewmatsui:** I do believe Cardin was embarrassed, though with another super powerful team at Beacon I doubt he will have as much confidence later down the line if he keeps acting as he does.   
  
**Sagicknight:** Thank you! I don’t plan to use many cliffhangers but I felt that was a good time to end the chapter.

**TheLuckFateReviewer (Ao3):** Thank you for your continued support! You would think that the one who reads all that, er literature she would understand that Master has multiple meanings, but she is still in the stage where she thinks almost all Faunus are being abused so she just isn't fully thinking straight. Yeah with Jekyll and Hyde being in Remnant it's not really known to what extent there is that our world has influenced Remnant, (other then it is a fictional world and all). Personally? I have no idea about coffee, tried it didn't like it and tried to read up on it for that scene but I got very confused so I just left it at black coffee. It is Chakravartin, memories are being gifted to her from multiple timelines mixed with the sleep-cycle is going to lead to some interesting developments down the road.

**Yuyuy (Ao3)** : Yeah, Hakuno is not a fighter like, at all. She will probably become a decent fighter at the like end of the semester at Beacon but still have to work from the ground up with her skills cause she doesn't fully understand Mage-Craft, nor does she understand how to use the Regalia to its power, for the moment only being able to use it as a Scroll-like device. She is a bit similar to Jaune, but while he would focus on his close combat Hakuno has more long-range capabilities.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**   _I own neither RWBY nor Fate/Extra, they belong to their respective owners. Also major spoilers for the Fate/Extra PSP game, spoilers for RWBY up to Volume 6, Fate/Extella and Fate/Extra Last Encore._

* * *

The golden field paused, the girl wielding a golden sword froze the wind itself became still as the Mage of Flowers smiled.

Hakuno felt a familiar sensation of Mana along with a red glow.  
_  
_ "Whoa whoa whoa calm down," Merlin said his hands held up. "Let me explain, then you can do what you want."

Hakuno sighed, this was a dream right? A part of the dream cycle, while she has rarely experienced it, she has been informed that the dream cycle is  _memories_  so he shouldn't be aware of her presence.

"Alright soo to quickly explain I'm not  _reallly_ Merlin, just a part of him. Think of me as a fragment of his legend, even though I am still alive in Avalon, at least on Earth."

"A fragment? Did the Moon Cell summon you?" She has never heard of a situation like this, but there is much she doesn't know about summoning Servants. A quick glance towards her hand showed the Regalia was not there to answer her question.

"No no no, the Moon Cell wouldn't be able to summon me, after all, I am alive. You summoned me." Merlin pointed at her, "And to think you tore me away from my comfortable tower to make me work so hard."

"Me being here is because of her," He lazily pointed at frozen form of Artoria, "Part of her legend goes  _'When Saber Lily is in danger, the Masked Britain Bishounen gallantly appears.'_ which is yours truly~!" He spread his arms out as flower petals fell down from the sky.

Is this truly Merlin?

Hakuno's vision was becoming blurry, "Tsk, seems we are out of time for now, already spread my Od out too thin, listen my New King be careful dark things are brewing I'll do my part and keep your new memories calm. Oh! And don't tell anyone about this little rendezvous ok~?" Merlin waved a smile on his face as Hakuno felt herself waking up.

* * *

**Following Heroic Spirit Summoning Finalized,**  
**Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (Saber), Tamamo no Mae (Caster).**  
**Heroic Spirit Artoria Pendragon (Saber)**  
**Heroic Spirits named are unable to act for the next four hours due to the summoning process**  
***Process can be finished instantly if command spell is used.**  
**Show New Parameters?**  
**[Yes] [No]**  
_  
_ Hakuno's eyes were blurry as the Regalia lit up the dream cycle ended as the Magus of Flowers spoke. Was that real, did her summoning of Artoria also summon a weakened Merlin? Once she read the alert her mind came to a halt as she got out of bed.

Her eyes looked around the room as her three Servants were still lying in their beds, Hakuno breathed a slight sigh of relief as they still seemed to be breathing fine _._  She has always had at least Nero by her side since the beginning, without counting the few repeating days of the preliminaries.

To get her mind off that fact she brought up the alert from the Regalia once more as she pressed  **[Yes]** on the digital hologram.

**[Heroic Spirit from another Moon: Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus**  
**Class: Saber**  
**Aura/Endurance: D**  
**Strength: D-**  
**Agility: C**  
**Mana: C**  
**Luck: B+**  
**Semblance: N/A**  
**N.P: Aestus Domus Aurea: Invitation to the Golden Debauchery Theater Anti-Team Rank B,? Noble Phantasm Name Missing]**

**[Heroic Spirit from another Moon: Tamamo-no-Mae**  
**Class: Caster**  
**Aura/Endurance: E-**  
**Strength: F+**  
**Agility: D+**  
**Mana: B+**  
**Luck: D**  
**Semblance: N/A**  
**N.P: Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens Anti-Army Rank D (EX),? Noble Phantasm Name Missing]**

**[Heroic Spirit from another Moon: Artoria Pendragon (Lily)**  
**Class: Saber**  
**Aura/Endurance:D+**  
**Strength: D**  
**Agility: C+**  
**Mana: B**  
**Luck: B+**  
**Semblance: N/A**  
**N.P: Caliburn Anti-Unit Rank B(A+), Invisible Air(Barrier of the Wind King) Anti-Unit D-]**

Hakuno noticed their parameter has lowered  _again_ , the only good thing is that since their parameters were 'finalized' they shouldn't lower anymore. Using Cardin as a base of strength her Servants were still leagues above her classmates, especially the fact they still had their Noble Phantasm. The unknown Noble Phantasm that Nero and Tamamo have is slightly concerning but she has no way to figure out what it is at the moment.

Four hours, she had four hours to wait for her Servants, who seemed to be from another Moon? Perhaps it's just that Hakuno and her team are from another world? If anyone could see these statuses she would have a lot of questions to answer.

Hakuno shook her head, to her knowledge there aren't any mages on Remnant, so she shouldn't have to worry about that. She just had to get ready for class, attend the first class and they should be waking up just in time for their second class of the day. Should be fine right?

* * *

"Hello, Hakuno." Weiss sat down in front of her, the cafeteria nearly empty due to the time.

"Hello, Weiss.' Hakuno replied, her mind focused away from the fact her Servants were unreachable for a few more hours as she found one of her favorite foods were now being offered in the dining area,  _yakisoba bread._

"Did you finish Professor Port's assignment yet?" Weiss asked as Hakuno nodded, the analyzing of the two types of Grimm the students fought the first day of class was overall simple to the digital magus the Regalia and the library accounts for the Lancer and Boarbatusk were astronomically high, due to their relatively low difficulty and high frequency in certain areas.

"I see." Weiss's face became red as she continued,"... Is it true that you and Tamamo are dat-."

She was interrupted as a man with a tuff of pink hair made way to sit down on the table

"Hello," He said sat down at a spot on the table. Lie Ren if Hakuno remembered right, member of team JNPR led by one of Artoria's friends.

Hakuno nodded at the man as Weiss became quiet and seemed to focus on her food.

Hakuno hummed to herself, while she wishes any member of her team were there perhaps while she had this moment of calmness she should work on designing a weapon?  _Mystic Code: Extella_  is a powerful tool, but it uses too much of her Od to be effective for a drawn-out fight.

With a mental command, she brought up a screen in front of her, showing a myriad list of possibilities ranging from an axe that can turn into a huge sword to a briefcase with hundreds of gun modes…

Why was the Regalia showing only transforming weapons? Hakuno shook her head as the Regalia began sorting through the more complex examples, a simple weapon would be the best. Something to use with  _Mystic Code: Extella_  preferably.

A bubbly girl with orange hair bounded over and stopped right next to Ren while one arm wrapped around the boy the other held an almost comical amount of pancakes.

"Hey, Weiss! And…" The girl paused for a moment looking at Hakuno, "Hey Girl I don't know!"

"Hakuno."

"I'm Nora! Hakuno Hakuno Hakuno…" Hakuno looked away for only a moment and all the pancakes were gone.

Did she eat them? Does she eat as fast as Artoria?

"AH, your the player Yang warned me about! Stay away from Renny!" She wrapped both arms around him as if to protect him.

What was a player? Is she referring to someone who plays games? If she was why would that mean to stay away from Ren?

"Nora, you shouldn't be rude, I'm sorry Hakuno. Please ignore what Nora says." Ren replied pushing Nora away to focus on his meal.

"It's fine?" Hakuno tilted her head, still a player? Not the music player but something else she guesses. She still didn't understand though she feels she should be insulted a bit.

"What is that?" Weiss asked as the Regalia lit up again, weapon types still disappearing from the menu just as fast as new ideas came into existence.

"A scroll it was made into a ring." Hakuno quickly answered. While the Regalia isn't a scroll it has the function of one, well a lot more than a normal scroll but they don't need to know that.

"Interesting… Ring-type scrolls aren't that widespread out of Atlas, the cost of maintenance is extremely high due to the smaller size."

"Are you secretly super rich!" Nora exclaimed, her eyes shining… another plate of pancakes in her hands. When did she get up?

Hakuno sighed as she finished up her yakisoba bread, she set the Regalia to continue filtering, it seemed that with the Moon Cell connecting to the CCT it was expanding its records to contain  _everything_  on the Web, but the Moon Cell's main goal was still in self-repair.  _ **Repair Level 0.01%**_ , Hakuno shook her head as she realized it would be many years before the Moon Cell gets fully operational.

"No, the ring was a parting gift from my previous school." Hakuno wasn't  _technically_  lying, though she didn't know there were actual ring type scrolls that were able to be bought.

"Hey, Hakuno! OH, there you are, Weiss! We were worried about you." Ruby ran up to the table, a tired Yang and Blake appearing behind her.

Hakuno checked the time, she had thirty minutes to get to class. Only had to go through Dust Studies and her Servants will be awake.

Hakuno noticed Ruby was looking around, "Hey Hakuno… Where's your team? It weird to see you without them." Blake perked up a bit once she noticed that Hakuno was alone.

"Yeah, Hak _duo_  you're usually surrounded by your girls, what gives?"

"They had something to do, they won't be back for a few hours." Not lying, they are doing something, it's just that they can't move. Hearing this Ruby seemed to deflate a bit.

"I have to head to class now," Hakuno picked up her tray as she stood up, "I have a few questions to ask Professor Vardon before class."

"Aww, alright bye Hakuno!" Ruby waved as Hakuno began to leave. While leaving she felt someone following her, Hakuno shook her head she was safe in Beacon there is no  _green archer a poisoned bolt aiming directly at her heart._  It was probably someone going to their class… right?

* * *

"Hawthorn leader stay after class," Professor Vardon mumbled out, "Class dismissed."

"Your team needs to attend all classes, I know what Ozpin said but I disagree. Even Ms. Schnee has to attend her advanced dust class and she practically  _lives_  in Dust."

"I am sorry."  _She_ spoke, "I will make sure they come in the next class."

Blake paced outside the classroom, most of the students filing quickly to their next class. She focused her hearing on the classroom to get a feel of when Hakuno would leave.

_'So, she has a connection to Ozpin? Is that why she can bring in servants and the like? But then **who**_ _is Hakuno? Going from what the Schnee and my own findings I can't find any famous family named Kishinami.'_

"Mhm, you better. It's your job as a leader. Now get going."

_'Ozpin is a smart man, he wouldn't endanger his relationship with the Faunus over one girl, would he? And it still doesn't disprove that Tamamo is being forced to follow her.'_

The door opened, Blake looked at the brown-haired girl, "We need to talk."

Hakuno tilted her head, ' _oh my god that was cute wait Blake stay on focus.'_  she nodded slowly.

Blake led them towards a nearby empty classroom, Profes-  _Doctor_  Oobleck's classes won't start until the afternoon so they should have time for her to get to the bottom of this.

"What do you need?" Hakuno asked her, those brown eyes of her staring into her own leaving her feeling unnerved. Her eyes seemed to stare deep into her soul as if no secret can be hidden from her.

"I heard what Tamamo called you."

Another head tilt? Strange, if she was some rich born Atlesian then wouldn't her arrogance begin to show? Then again, from what little she knows of her she hasn't seemed too arrogant.

"You make Tamamo call you Master don't you?" Blake was concerned, the conversation already not going the way she thought. She thought that Hakuno would show her true colors once alone.

Hakuno just simply shook her head, "Her choice, also… translation error."

… Blake thought she was dealing with anything from friends doing a bit to a rich girl that owned a Faunus and was planning on any myriad of excuses. But a translation error?

"Translation error?"

"She usually says Goshujin-sama but in Vale, it's not a word used, it means…" Hakuno paused for a moment her eyes going towards the door as it opened up.

_Tamamo was there_.

* * *

Tamamo was ticked off.

First, she woke up to find that not only she but Nero and Artoria slept in. Second, she felt sluggish a moment to feel her inner Od led her to believe she lost a bit more power  _again_. She wasn't sure of the exact power loss but she felt that her limited physical prowess dropped again. And  _third and most important_  someone  _dared_  to corner her beloved Master while they were away. After telling Nero and Artoria she will handle it she ran towards their Master, their bond pulling the Caster towards her.

"Translation error?" She heard the  _hiding Faunus_  ask, while she felt a sort of kinship in hiding their species, Remnant was not Japan. In Remnant, especially from what she has seen in Beacon, Faunus where common so why hide who she is?

Tamamo heard her beloved Wife speak as she opened the door, "It means beloved Husband, but since my love is a girl I had figured  _Master_  would fit better."

The black haired Faunus had a shocked look on her face as Tamamo stepped into the classroom, "And if I did call my beloved Master, surely it has nothing to do with you right Blake Belladonna? Daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna who just so happens to be the leader of Menagerie and first leader of the White Fang."

"My love, go on to class I'll finish this up and join you alright?" While they held no secrets between them Tamamo believed it would be for the best to let Hakuno head on to class.

Hakuno nodded as she left, the normal smile on Tamamo's face fell as her eyes narrowed down onto Blake.

"So you know…" Blake made a move and undid the simple bow, the small piece of fabric falling off her head revealing feline shaped ears.

Tamamo sighed, she can't really be angry and Blake. She understands where Blake is coming from. "You need to really mind your own business, Belladonna."

"I'm just trying to protect you. Faunus should stick together don't you agree?"

"Nope~ I could care less what happens to whooole Faunus race, and I'm easily able to defend myself against anyone."

"What!?"

"The only one I truly need is my beloved. Why should I care what happens to anyone else?"

"But then why are you here?!" Blake appeared shocked while Tamamo was speaking the truth, she didn't care much about Humans nor Faunus, but…

"Though, if they were all gone my Hakuno would be upset. That's why I'm here, to be with my beloved."

Blake paused, her eyes staring into Tamamo's "You actually love her don't you?"  _'Tis truly pitiful, her eyes are showing immense pain, perhaps she was betrayed by someone she held close.'_

"I do with all my heart. I do believe we are done here now are we not?" Tamamo turned around and began to walk towards the door.

Blake sighed, "I'm so sorry for overreacting."

Tamamo sighed as she began to leave, "I do say, you should trust people a bit more, hiding who you are… only leads to disappointment and betrayal."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  Alrighty sooo, conflict kind of resolved between Blake and Hakuno and next chapter should go back onto canon with the Jaundice episode. Also… 100 Reviews, 233 favorites, and 331 followers on FF.Net and 57 kudos with 8 bookmarks on AO3, I just want to thank everyone who is reading this I can't express how much this means to me.

**Xenoblaze:**  Gotta say your story is turning out well and to my knowledge, it was the 'true' path I just don't fully understand why everyone forgot about a certain character that I won't name due to spoilers.

**Dragon Man 180:**  You, I like you, in seriousness though gave me an idea on how to work on a weapon a new Mystic Code that works with  _Extella_  is certainly possible, at that point I do wonder if it would count as one Mystic Code or two.

**gold crown dragon:** As of this moment? I don't have plans for Hakuno to summon any Remnant Heroic Spirits.

**Sagicknight:**  Thank you! Fight scenes are weird for me to write, always feels a bit awkward and with Hakuno's limited move set makes it even more awkward.

**Akasha Bloodriver:**  Hope this chapter explained it! Reading the type-moon Wikia it mentioned in the Fate/Grand Order material 1 book that Merlin would help Artoria, I just figured he would more or less hitch a ride. Their relationship is akin to Artemis and Orion, just instead of being a real physical being, he is someone who can only appear in a mental landscape, the only status he might have is an E rank in Mana.

**Boyzilla:**  I agree, she has no making of a fighter. But I do think she can get to the level of an average Beacon student, not like the main characters or anything but stronger then Jaune in the beginning/end of Season 3. I do think she could become a good Dust Wizard and that mixed with her ability to figure out how to fight is a deadly combo.

**TheLuckyFateReviewer (A03)** : Yep her last moments before being a King, only sort of spoiled from the fact she was trained day and night to become a King and training in her dreams poor girl hardly had any time to be a normal kid. To my knowledge, Cardin and his team aren't all that strong compared to the rest of the RWBY cast, except Jaune at the beginning of course. And it will show later just the level of a difference there is between team CRDL and the main teams. But then again  _they are still alive and have a chance to grow._

**Daureod (A03):**  As of the moment there are not any plans to expand Hakuno's harem so she will sadly not be Kinkshinami.


End file.
